Tales of the Pride Land
by Vaenks
Summary: "Tales of the Pride Land" takes place after "The Lion King 2: Simbas Pride". Several months after Ziras death, the Pride Rock is ready for new friends, new enemys and an absolutly new adventure! Simba is still worried about his daughter's relationship with this Kovu guy. Is the the right lion for his daughter? What will Simba do? Find out in: TALES OF THE PRIDE LAND
1. King Kovu

**Episode 1 – King Kovu**

It was another majestic morning, when Simba walked up to the top of the Prides rock and roared to welcome the new day. He looked down on his land and saw his whole folk sleeping in the dawn. After a moment he roared again even louder and looked down again. Everyone was still sleeping peacfully with their loved ones. "Now wake the fuck uuuup! I don't get up every morning to roar so you can sleep, while I'm sleepy taking a risk of falling down from this god damn rock!", Simba screamed and breathed heavily. Everyone woke up and was trying to stand up, without falling in sleep again. Simba yawned and went back inside his cave to Nala.

Together with the other lions, Kiara and Kovu stood up and were starting their morning routine.

"Come on, Kovu! The gazelles won't hunt themselves!"  
"Fortunately, otherwise we got nothing to hunt!"  
Kiara stopped running in the savannah and looked back to Kovu. "We just woke up. Don't already be yourself", she said and sighed, before running towards the savannah again. Kovu lowered his head and followed her saddened.

It didn't take Kiara long to find some gazelles in the grass and get in position. "Ssh, Kovu. There they are.", She whispered to him. Kovu nodded and was staring at one of the them. "I will take this one on the right.", Kovu whispered and bared his teeth. "Oh, the little weak one? Okay, then I'll take the huge one on the front. This way we have equal opponents, fair thinking.", Kiara answered and bared her teeth, too. The gazelles continued eating and were turning their backs to Kiara and Kovu after a while. "Go!" Kovu yelled and jumped out of the grass. The gazelles ran away immediately and left nothing but a small place without any grass. "Wow, they are fast", Kovu said suprised and looked after the escaped prey. "No, you just don't scream something when you try to catch something.", Kiara said disappointed.

"Sorry, Kiara. But don't worry, once I'm the King of the Pride Lands, our children will hunt our food!", Kovu said proudly and smiled at Kiara.  
"Are you talking about children, Kovu?!", Simba screamed from the Pride Rock, which was a mile away.  
"Oh my god, your dad can hear this far?"  
"No. but he hears everything when it's about me getting babies. From you."  
"Why are you still talking about babies?! What is going on there?!", Simba kept screaming through the whole Pride Lands. Kovu tried to see Simba, but he couldn't even see the whole Pride Rock itself.  
"Wanna go home, Kovu? I'm sure the other lions will catch something.", Kiara said and went back to the Pride Rock. Kovu just stood there and looked at his girlfriend running back home. "Kiara...I...I didn't say yes. Why are you always asking rhetorical questions..."

When Kiara and Kovu arrived, Simba was already waiting for them and didn't look really happy.  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey. Why did you two talk about children?"  
"Oh no, Kovu just said that once he's king of the Pride Lands, our children will hunt for us and we don't have to do it by ourselves anymore.", Kiara said and made Simba look really confused.  
"Ehm, okay. I don't really get how Kovu becomes king in this timeline, but okay, as long as it is a story."  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?", Kovu said and looked angrily at Simba.  
"I mean that you don't have what it takes, to be king of the Pride Lands."  
"How could you know that? You never gave me a chance!"  
"Yeah, that's why we're still alive. See? I'm a good king."  
"That's not fair! I can do everything that _you_ can do!

"Oh, really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Fine! If you're such a great king and can do everything I've done, then I'll accept you as my successor. Do you get that?"  
Kovu nodded obviously suprised and tried to realize that Simba just listened to him. Simba turned Kovu his back and walked back into his cave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kovu. Be ready for an experience you won't ever forget. Just like I did.", he said loud enough for Kovu to hear it. Kiara started jumping around her boyfriend and said: "That was great, Kovu! My dad will finally accept you!" "Yes! I can't believe it, but I won't disappoint you or Simba! You can count on me!", Kovu said enthusiastic.

At the next morning, Kovu already sat outside of Simba's cave and was waiting for him to wake up. Dozy, Simba came out and walked by Kovu. "Good morning, sir!" Kovu said so loud and proud, that Simba winced.

"Holy shit, Kovu! What are you doing here?!"

"You said we would meet today, so I've been waiting here for a hour."  
"Oh and you thought that I would be in a much better mood, when you are the first thing I see?"  
"No, but..."  
"Let me roar that no one here has a good morning and then I'll test you. Won't take too long.", He said and walked up the Pride Rock to do his morning routine. Kovu just stood there and prepared himself, he didn't want to disappoint Kiara. Again. Like always. When Simba came back to him, he tried not to do something that would annoy him. Simba walked some meters with him and sat down. "Listen, Kovu. What ,do you think, does a king need most?"  
"Ehm, love?"  
"Neither Kiara or Nala are here, answer my question."  
"I mean, you need a strong heart and will. You must offer yourself for your people and protect the ones you love."  
"Oh boy, this is gonna be a loooong day.", Simba sighed and shook his head.  
"Okay, first: You need to find your puppy love and have a great time!"  
"Puppy love?"  
"Yes, I was a kid when I played with Nala and now we're the cutest couple on the Pride Rock until Kiara finds a new friend."  
"So, you want me to have a great time with my puppy love?" Kovu asked sceptical. Simba nodded and answered: "Yes, I'll give you a few hours for that. This way we can do every challenge today." Kovu accepted and walked away, while Simba just looked after him. 

"My puppy love...what could he mean by that. I didn't really know Kiara when I was a child, the only one I know is...oh, right!" Kovu said to himself and walked up to Vitani, who just lay in the sunlight and was dozing. "Hey, Vitani! How are you?" He greeted her. She looked at him and was visibly confused what he wanted. "Hey, Kovu. I'm fine, why are you asking?"  
"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you?"  
"What?"  
"You know..I always really liked you when we were children."  
"Wait, did Kiara break up with you?"  
"No, but I just wanted to spend some time with you. I mean I still like you, so..."  
"Kovu, what the fuck are doing?!" Simba screamed from his cave and ran in his direction. Kovu pulled his tail between his legs and prayed to Mufasa.  
"What. Was. That?!"  
"M..my puppy love...y..you said..."  
"Oh, you thought I would give you the challenge to cheat on my daughter, right?"  
"Actually...yes."  
"The fuck is wrong with you?! I was talking about playing with your girlfriend like you were children again! You're not a puppy anymore, did you ever notice that?!"  
"Y...yes, sir."  
"So what was that?!"  
"M...my fault?"  
"Your fault, right! Failed! Time for the secound challenge to be king, the dead father!"  
"Ehm, Simba?" Vitani said and raised her paw.  
"Where is that bastard?! Under that rock? Under the sea?", Simba kept screaming and was looking for a male lion. "We don't know who Kovu's father is. But he's probably already dead." Vitani continued in a moment where Simba was taking a breath. Kovu just kept sitting there without making any noise. Simba stopped for a moment and looked to Vitani. "Oh. Really?" "Really.", Vitani repeated.  
"Hm. Okay, you passed the secound challenge. Congratulations Kovu."  
"Thanks. I guess..."  
"Let's move on to the third challenge.", Simba said and smiled at Kovu.  
"And that is...?"  
"Run, Kovu. Run and never come back."  
"Are you seriou..."  
"Run!" Simba roared at him that Kovu instantly started running away from the Pride Rock. Simba and Vitani just sat there and watched him run away.  
"Kill him."  
"No."  
"Oooh..." Simba said disappointed and lowered his head while going home.

Three hours later, Kovu didn't know where he was. He was starving and really tired from running away.  
"I can't believe Simba actually did that..does he hate me so mu.."  
"Failed!",imba said from behind Kovu and interrupted his self-talk.

"Simba?! What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm here to tell you that you failed your third challenge. This place is not even close to Timon & Pumbaa."  
"Timon & Pumbaa? Wait, how am I supposed to know that?""  
"Feel it or fail it and we both know what you did."  
"Oh man...I thought I was so good in running away." Kovu sighed and looked up to Simba.  
"Now follow me to Timon & Pumbaa, your fourth challenge will take place there." Simba said and walked away with Kovu. "Are we there yet?" "Oh, don't even start with that!" Simba yelled at Kovu and made him shut up for the rest of the whole way. After a while both arrived at Simbas old oasis, were Timon & Pumbaa were already waiting. "Welcome you two! Isn't it nostalgic, Simba? You, me, Pumbaa..." "A Bug.", Simba added to Timons sentence. "And that's the keyword! Kovu, Simba told me that you're doing challenges to become a real king, right?" Timon asked him. "Yes." "Perfect! Welcome to your fourth challenge, eating like a king." Simba started laughing when Timon finished his sentence. "Oh, this is gonna be good." He said and laid back to enjoy.

Timon lifted a small tree trunk and picked up some slimy bugs. "Here we go!", He said and ate some. Kovu was disguted and looked sceptical to Simba. "I don't get how I'll become a better King when I eat these things." "Well, I won't let you become one until you eat them." "But why?" "Because, bitch I am king.", Simba said and relaxed. Kovu looked back to Timon and his bugs, he really didn't want to eat them, but he remembered that he made a promise to Kiara.  
"Okay, I'll do it.", he said and walked next to Timon to sit down. "It's time, Pumbaa. Bring in the centipede!" Timon shouted and introduced Pumbaa who came in with a huge centipede all over his nose." Simba was smiling all over his face while Kovu was just disgusted and tried to think about Kiara.  
"Heeeeeere it is!"  
"Thank you, Pumbaa! And now leeeeeet's get started!" Timon laid the bug in front of Kovu and looked at him expactantly. He started smelling the bug and nearly puked.  
"Ew, that smells awful! Is this thing even alive?"  
"Of course. Look, it's trying to get away."  
"Oh shit it's moving!"  
"And it's fast! Now hurry, Kovu. Once it runs away, you'll fail the test." Timon explained to him.  
Kovu closed both of his eyes and jumped on the bug. He slashed it with his claws and ate the biggest part of the pieces.  
"That is..." Kovu started saying while chewing. "...actually really good! It tastes like chicken!" he said and ate the rest of it. "See!" Timon celebrated and looked over to Simba. "More like slimey and satisfying, but okay. You passed the fourth challenge, time for the fifth. Kiara!" Simba shouted right before Kiara jumped out of a thicket and landed on Kovu.  
"K..Kiara?"  
"Hey there!"  
"Aaaaaand you passed the fifth challenge. Getting nailed by your true love." Simba said and stood up.  
"What now, Simba?"  
"It's time for some love."  
"In front of you?"  
"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! Holy shit, no! I mean a song!"  
"Oh that's easy, we already got one. In Upeendiiii.."  
"Kovu. The ape sang your song and we should leave it at that. I'm talking about my song."  
"You've got a song?"  
"Of course. Can you feel the love tonight."  
"Yes."

"Dad, your nose is bleeding!" Kiara interrupted the conversation.  
"Yea yea...it's just...I wanna save myself from brain damage, so you just failed this one."  
Kovu lowered his head and looked embarrassed at Kiara. He felt really bad after eating the bug and now failing at something like that. "Kovu, you passed and failed 3 challenges. There is one left and that will decide your future." Simba said and looked down at him.  
"And..that is?"  
"You have to face the lion king in a fight...to the death!"  
"Daddy!"  
"I mean a fight. Just a regular fight." Simba corrected himself and bent his mouth next to Kovus ear. "Dying is still an option." He whispered and turned back. "Meet me on the top of my cave, I'll be waiting."  
Kovu was distraught and scared how this fight would end. At this point there was no going back, so he had no other choice.

"Are you ready, Kovu? Now it gets serious!" Kiara said excited and ran back to the Pride Lands.  
"Kiara...you're still asking these rhetorical questions."

When Kovu arrived, Kiara was waiting next to her dad.

"Hey Kovu! Here I am! Can you see me?" Kiara yelled from 10 meters away.  
"You spend definitly too much time with him.", Simba said and walked towards Kovu. The sky was getting darker and darker while it started to rain. "Are you ready, Kovu?" He asked and went in position. Kovu nodded and made himself ready to attack. "Wait!" A voice shouted from the sky. Everyone looked into the sky and saw how the clouds were gathering and Mufasa appeared.  
"Kovu. Simba. You two are not supposed to fight against each other.", he said and made Simba think about what he has done.  
"May..maybe you're right father. Maybe I was..."  
"Not until Scar is here to see what sides does win! The bright light or the dark side with ugly marks on their faces." Mufasa interrupted his son. The clouds next to Mufasa started gathering, too and Scar appeared as a huge ghost.  
"Finally, you're here!"  
"You know, it's a longer way from hell up to the sky as from the heaven down to the ...sky? You live here, right?"  
"Aw you got me! Haha"

"Hey! We have something to do down here!" Simba yelled and looked angry at the ghosts. Mufasa and Scar stopped talking and started watching the two lions. Kovu bared his teeth and prepared himself to jump on Simba. Simba smiled and started making a countdown.  
"Alright, Kovu. Three, two, one...g.." before he could finish the countdown, Kovu jumped and was close to Simbas face. Simba pimpslaped him with his right paw all over the ground, until the slope. "Simba Roll 2.0!", he screamed and charged at Kovu. Kovu was flying through the whole air like a ping pong ball in an asian world tournament and holy shit, you know what that looks like. I can't even describe what Simba does to Kovu, just try to imagine it and then something even more hurtful.  
"Haha holy shit, do you see how my son fucks up your son? Haha"  
"Kovu is not my son."  
"Haha, you sound exactly like a loserdad.", Mufasa laughed.

After a while Kovu fell down and Simba stopped attacking him.  
"Looks like I have to start looking for the Dragon Balls, because it looks like I'll need immortality." Simba said and looked at Kovu laying on the ground.  
"Kovu!" Kiara yelled and ran to him.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Eeeh..."  
"You're alive!"  
"Eeeeeh..."  
"You can't imagine the pain I've got thinking about losing you!"  
"...eeeh."  
"And now...I really want children with you! Kovu, I love you!"  
"Eh."  
"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Aah...eeh."  
"Don...don't you love me, too?"  
"I...I..."  
"If you have to think so long before answering my question, I know the answer! You're such an asshole!" Kiara cried and ran away. Simba walked up to Kovu and sat down.  
"You know, Kiara will come down. At the very least when I tell her that you can't talk right now. I mean I could have done that before she was running away, but I really like to see my daughter yelling at you." He said.  
"To be honest, I think you would be a great lion king."  
"Eeh..?"  
"Yes. Just not here."  
"That's something, I guess." Kovu thought to himself and closed his eyes to sleep and recover.  
"Looks like this is over and I fucking won!" Mufasa said and laughed in Scar's face before he started to disappear again. Scar's ghost was looking away annoyed and started to disappear, too.

At the next morning Kovu wake up with his whole body hurting. "Ouch...at least I can talk again." He said to himself and tried to stand up. When he was turning himself, he saw Kiara coming up to him. "Hey Kovu."  
"Kiara, I'm so sor..."  
"It's okay, dad told me about everything. I know now what you said."  
"Re..really? So you want babys now?"  
"Well...I know what you actually said yesterday, but...your groaning killed my babymood."  
"You mean...for now?"  
"Forever."  
When Simba walked up to the top of the Pride Rock and wanted to roar, he heard from the top of his cave a loud "Noooooooooooo." that woke up everybody in the Pride Lands. Simba smiled and looked up in the sky. "Everything right. I've done eve-ry-thing right!", he said to himself and laughed into the next day.


	2. Four new paws

**Episode 1 – King Kovu**

It was another majestic morning, when Simba walked up to the top of the Prides rock and roared to welcome the new day. He looked down on his land and saw his whole folk sleeping in the dawn. After a moment he roared again even louder and looked down again. Everyone was still sleeping peacfully with their loved ones. "Now wake the fuck uuuup! I don't get up every morning to roar so you can sleep, while I'm sleepy taking a risk of falling down from this god damn rock!", Simba screamed and breathed heavily. Everyone woke up and was trying to stand up, without falling in sleep again. Simba yawned and went back inside his cave to Nala.

Together with the other lions, Kiara and Kovu stood up and were starting their morning routine.

"Come on, Kovu! The gazelles won't hunt themselves!"  
"Fortunately, otherwise we got nothing to hunt!"  
Kiara stopped running in the savannah and looked back to Kovu. "We just woke up. Don't already be yourself", she said and sighed, before running towards the savannah again. Kovu lowered his head and followed her saddened.

It didn't take Kiara long to find some gazelles in the grass and get in position. "Ssh, Kovu. There they are.", She whispered to him. Kovu nodded and was staring at one of the them. "I will take this one on the right.", Kovu whispered and bared his teeth. "Oh, the little weak one? Okay, then I'll take the huge one on the front. This way we have equal opponents, fair thinking.", Kiara answered and bared her teeth, too. The gazelles continued eating and were turning their backs to Kiara and Kovu after a while. "Go!" Kovu yelled and jumped out of the grass. The gazelles ran away immediately and left nothing but a small place without any grass. "Wow, they are fast", Kovu said suprised and looked after the escaped prey. "No, you just don't scream something when you try to catch something.", Kiara said disappointed.

"Sorry, Kiara. But don't worry, once I'm the King of the Pride Lands, our children will hunt our food!", Kovu said proudly and smiled at Kiara.  
"Are you talking about children, Kovu?!", Simba screamed from the Pride Rock, which was a mile away.  
"Oh my god, your dad can hear this far?"  
"No. but he hears everything when it's about me getting babies. From you."  
"Why are you still talking about babies?! What is going on there?!", Simba kept screaming through the whole Pride Lands. Kovu tried to see Simba, but he couldn't even see the whole Pride Rock itself.  
"Wanna go home, Kovu? I'm sure the other lions will catch something.", Kiara said and went back to the Pride Rock. Kovu just stood there and looked at his girlfriend running back home. "Kiara...I...I didn't say yes. Why are you always asking rhetorical questions..."

When Kiara and Kovu arrived, Simba was already waiting for them and didn't look really happy.  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey. Why did you two talk about children?"  
"Oh no, Kovu just said that once he's king of the Pride Lands, our children will hunt for us and we don't have to do it by ourselves anymore.", Kiara said and made Simba look really confused.  
"Ehm, okay. I don't really get how Kovu becomes king in this timeline, but okay, as long as it is a story."  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?", Kovu said and looked angrily at Simba.  
"I mean that you don't have what it takes, to be king of the Pride Lands."  
"How could you know that? You never gave me a chance!"  
"Yeah, that's why we're still alive. See? I'm a good king."  
"That's not fair! I can do everything that _you_ can do!

"Oh, really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Fine! If you're such a great king and can do everything I've done, then I'll accept you as my successor. Do you get that?"  
Kovu nodded obviously suprised and tried to realize that Simba just listened to him. Simba turned Kovu his back and walked back into his cave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kovu. Be ready for an experience you won't ever forget. Just like I did.", he said loud enough for Kovu to hear it. Kiara started jumping around her boyfriend and said: "That was great, Kovu! My dad will finally accept you!" "Yes! I can't believe it, but I won't disappoint you or Simba! You can count on me!", Kovu said enthusiastic.

At the next morning, Kovu already sat outside of Simba's cave and was waiting for him to wake up. Dozy, Simba came out and walked by Kovu. "Good morning, sir!" Kovu said so loud and proud, that Simba winced.

"Holy shit, Kovu! What are you doing here?!"

"You said we would meet today, so I've been waiting here for a hour."  
"Oh and you thought that I would be in a much better mood, when you are the first thing I see?"  
"No, but..."  
"Let me roar that no one here has a good morning and then I'll test you. Won't take too long.", He said and walked up the Pride Rock to do his morning routine. Kovu just stood there and prepared himself, he didn't want to disappoint Kiara. Again. Like always. When Simba came back to him, he tried not to do something that would annoy him. Simba walked some meters with him and sat down. "Listen, Kovu. What ,do you think, does a king need most?"  
"Ehm, love?"  
"Neither Kiara or Nala are here, answer my question."  
"I mean, you need a strong heart and will. You must offer yourself for your people and protect the ones you love."  
"Oh boy, this is gonna be a loooong day.", Simba sighed and shook his head.  
"Okay, first: You need to find your puppy love and have a great time!"  
"Puppy love?"  
"Yes, I was a kid when I played with Nala and now we're the cutest couple on the Pride Rock until Kiara finds a new friend."  
"So, you want me to have a great time with my puppy love?" Kovu asked sceptical. Simba nodded and answered: "Yes, I'll give you a few hours for that. This way we can do every challenge today." Kovu accepted and walked away, while Simba just looked after him. 

"My puppy love...what could he mean by that. I didn't really know Kiara when I was a child, the only one I know is...oh, right!" Kovu said to himself and walked up to Vitani, who just lay in the sunlight and was dozing. "Hey, Vitani! How are you?" He greeted her. She looked at him and was visibly confused what he wanted. "Hey, Kovu. I'm fine, why are you asking?"  
"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you?"  
"What?"  
"You know..I always really liked you when we were children."  
"Wait, did Kiara break up with you?"  
"No, but I just wanted to spend some time with you. I mean I still like you, so..."  
"Kovu, what the fuck are doing?!" Simba screamed from his cave and ran in his direction. Kovu pulled his tail between his legs and prayed to Mufasa.  
"What. Was. That?!"  
"M..my puppy love...y..you said..."  
"Oh, you thought I would give you the challenge to cheat on my daughter, right?"  
"Actually...yes."  
"The fuck is wrong with you?! I was talking about playing with your girlfriend like you were children again! You're not a puppy anymore, did you ever notice that?!"  
"Y...yes, sir."  
"So what was that?!"  
"M...my fault?"  
"Your fault, right! Failed! Time for the secound challenge to be king, the dead father!"  
"Ehm, Simba?" Vitani said and raised her paw.  
"Where is that bastard?! Under that rock? Under the sea?", Simba kept screaming and was looking for a male lion. "We don't know who Kovu's father is. But he's probably already dead." Vitani continued in a moment where Simba was taking a breath. Kovu just kept sitting there without making any noise. Simba stopped for a moment and looked to Vitani. "Oh. Really?" "Really.", Vitani repeated.  
"Hm. Okay, you passed the secound challenge. Congratulations Kovu."  
"Thanks. I guess..."  
"Let's move on to the third challenge.", Simba said and smiled at Kovu.  
"And that is...?"  
"Run, Kovu. Run and never come back."  
"Are you seriou..."  
"Run!" Simba roared at him that Kovu instantly started running away from the Pride Rock. Simba and Vitani just sat there and watched him run away.  
"Kill him."  
"No."  
"Oooh..." Simba said disappointed and lowered his head while going home.

Three hours later, Kovu didn't know where he was. He was starving and really tired from running away.  
"I can't believe Simba actually did that..does he hate me so mu.."  
"Failed!",imba said from behind Kovu and interrupted his self-talk.

"Simba?! What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm here to tell you that you failed your third challenge. This place is not even close to Timon & Pumbaa."  
"Timon & Pumbaa? Wait, how am I supposed to know that?""  
"Feel it or fail it and we both know what you did."  
"Oh man...I thought I was so good in running away." Kovu sighed and looked up to Simba.  
"Now follow me to Timon & Pumbaa, your fourth challenge will take place there." Simba said and walked away with Kovu. "Are we there yet?" "Oh, don't even start with that!" Simba yelled at Kovu and made him shut up for the rest of the whole way. After a while both arrived at Simbas old oasis, were Timon & Pumbaa were already waiting. "Welcome you two! Isn't it nostalgic, Simba? You, me, Pumbaa..." "A Bug.", Simba added to Timons sentence. "And that's the keyword! Kovu, Simba told me that you're doing challenges to become a real king, right?" Timon asked him. "Yes." "Perfect! Welcome to your fourth challenge, eating like a king." Simba started laughing when Timon finished his sentence. "Oh, this is gonna be good." He said and laid back to enjoy.

Timon lifted a small tree trunk and picked up some slimy bugs. "Here we go!", He said and ate some. Kovu was disguted and looked sceptical to Simba. "I don't get how I'll become a better King when I eat these things." "Well, I won't let you become one until you eat them." "But why?" "Because, bitch I am king.", Simba said and relaxed. Kovu looked back to Timon and his bugs, he really didn't want to eat them, but he remembered that he made a promise to Kiara.  
"Okay, I'll do it.", he said and walked next to Timon to sit down. "It's time, Pumbaa. Bring in the centipede!" Timon shouted and introduced Pumbaa who came in with a huge centipede all over his nose." Simba was smiling all over his face while Kovu was just disgusted and tried to think about Kiara.  
"Heeeeeere it is!"  
"Thank you, Pumbaa! And now leeeeeet's get started!" Timon laid the bug in front of Kovu and looked at him expactantly. He started smelling the bug and nearly puked.  
"Ew, that smells awful! Is this thing even alive?"  
"Of course. Look, it's trying to get away."  
"Oh shit it's moving!"  
"And it's fast! Now hurry, Kovu. Once it runs away, you'll fail the test." Timon explained to him.  
Kovu closed both of his eyes and jumped on the bug. He slashed it with his claws and ate the biggest part of the pieces.  
"That is..." Kovu started saying while chewing. "...actually really good! It tastes like chicken!" he said and ate the rest of it. "See!" Timon celebrated and looked over to Simba. "More like slimey and satisfying, but okay. You passed the fourth challenge, time for the fifth. Kiara!" Simba shouted right before Kiara jumped out of a thicket and landed on Kovu.  
"K..Kiara?"  
"Hey there!"  
"Aaaaaand you passed the fifth challenge. Getting nailed by your true love." Simba said and stood up.  
"What now, Simba?"  
"It's time for some love."  
"In front of you?"  
"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! Holy shit, no! I mean a song!"  
"Oh that's easy, we already got one. In Upeendiiii.."  
"Kovu. The ape sang your song and we should leave it at that. I'm talking about my song."  
"You've got a song?"  
"Of course. Can you feel the love tonight."  
"Yes."

"Dad, your nose is bleeding!" Kiara interrupted the conversation.  
"Yea yea...it's just...I wanna save myself from brain damage, so you just failed this one."  
Kovu lowered his head and looked embarrassed at Kiara. He felt really bad after eating the bug and now failing at something like that. "Kovu, you passed and failed 3 challenges. There is one left and that will decide your future." Simba said and looked down at him.  
"And..that is?"  
"You have to face the lion king in a fight...to the death!"  
"Daddy!"  
"I mean a fight. Just a regular fight." Simba corrected himself and bent his mouth next to Kovus ear. "Dying is still an option." He whispered and turned back. "Meet me on the top of my cave, I'll be waiting."  
Kovu was distraught and scared how this fight would end. At this point there was no going back, so he had no other choice.

"Are you ready, Kovu? Now it gets serious!" Kiara said excited and ran back to the Pride Lands.  
"Kiara...you're still asking these rhetorical questions."

When Kovu arrived, Kiara was waiting next to her dad.

"Hey Kovu! Here I am! Can you see me?" Kiara yelled from 10 meters away.  
"You spend definitly too much time with him.", Simba said and walked towards Kovu. The sky was getting darker and darker while it started to rain. "Are you ready, Kovu?" He asked and went in position. Kovu nodded and made himself ready to attack. "Wait!" A voice shouted from the sky. Everyone looked into the sky and saw how the clouds were gathering and Mufasa appeared.  
"Kovu. Simba. You two are not supposed to fight against each other.", he said and made Simba think about what he has done.  
"May..maybe you're right father. Maybe I was..."  
"Not until Scar is here to see what sides does win! The bright light or the dark side with ugly marks on their faces." Mufasa interrupted his son. The clouds next to Mufasa started gathering, too and Scar appeared as a huge ghost.  
"Finally, you're here!"  
"You know, it's a longer way from hell up to the sky as from the heaven down to the ...sky? You live here, right?"  
"Aw you got me! Haha"

"Hey! We have something to do down here!" Simba yelled and looked angry at the ghosts. Mufasa and Scar stopped talking and started watching the two lions. Kovu bared his teeth and prepared himself to jump on Simba. Simba smiled and started making a countdown.  
"Alright, Kovu. Three, two, one...g.." before he could finish the countdown, Kovu jumped and was close to Simbas face. Simba pimpslaped him with his right paw all over the ground, until the slope. "Simba Roll 2.0!", he screamed and charged at Kovu. Kovu was flying through the whole air like a ping pong ball in an asian world tournament and holy shit, you know what that looks like. I can't even describe what Simba does to Kovu, just try to imagine it and then something even more hurtful.  
"Haha holy shit, do you see how my son fucks up your son? Haha"  
"Kovu is not my son."  
"Haha, you sound exactly like a loserdad.", Mufasa laughed.

After a while Kovu fell down and Simba stopped attacking him.  
"Looks like I have to start looking for the Dragon Balls, because it looks like I'll need immortality." Simba said and looked at Kovu laying on the ground.  
"Kovu!" Kiara yelled and ran to him.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Eeeh..."  
"You're alive!"  
"Eeeeeh..."  
"You can't imagine the pain I've got thinking about losing you!"  
"...eeeh."  
"And now...I really want children with you! Kovu, I love you!"  
"Eh."  
"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Aah...eeh."  
"Don...don't you love me, too?"  
"I...I..."  
"If you have to think so long before answering my question, I know the answer! You're such an asshole!" Kiara cried and ran away. Simba walked up to Kovu and sat down.  
"You know, Kiara will come down. At the very least when I tell her that you can't talk right now. I mean I could have done that before she was running away, but I really like to see my daughter yelling at you." He said.  
"To be honest, I think you would be a great lion king."  
"Eeh..?"  
"Yes. Just not here."  
"That's something, I guess." Kovu thought to himself and closed his eyes to sleep and recover.  
"Looks like this is over and I fucking won!" Mufasa said and laughed in Scar's face before he started to disappear again. Scar's ghost was looking away annoyed and started to disappear, too.

At the next morning Kovu wake up with his whole body hurting. "Ouch...at least I can talk again." He said to himself and tried to stand up. When he was turning himself, he saw Kiara coming up to him. "Hey Kovu."  
"Kiara, I'm so sor..."  
"It's okay, dad told me about everything. I know now what you said."  
"Re..really? So you want babys now?"  
"Well...I know what you actually said yesterday, but...your groaning killed my babymood."  
"You mean...for now?"  
"Forever."  
When Simba walked up to the top of the Pride Rock and wanted to roar, he heard from the top of his cave a loud "Noooooooooooo." that woke up everybody in the Pride Lands. Simba smiled and looked up in the sky. "Everything right. I've done eve-ry-thing right!", he said to himself and laughed into the next day.


	3. A deadly duo

**Episode 3 – A deadly duo**

"Are we already there, boss?", an animal said to his partner, while walking through a wasteland. His partner shaked his head and kept looking forward.

"Ah, man. Why don't we ask _these_ guys for the way?", he said again and looked at three hyenas. His partner stopped walking and sat down, before he looked at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it.", he said to his boss and walked up to them.  
"Yo, hyenas." One of the hyenas turned herself and looked up to the gigantic bear who was talking to them.  
"Ba...Banzai?"  
"What is it?!", an other hyena turned himself annoyed to the guy who was talking to them and got instantly paralyized.  
"Do ya know about Scar?" When he said that, the last hyena turned himself and started laughing shrill and loud.  
"What's so funny, punk?"  
"Ed!", the other two hyenas screamed at the third one and made him shut up. The bear watched them for a while clowning around, before he starting talking again.  
"For the last time, do ya know about Scar?"  
"S...S...Scar?", Banzai stuttered and looked next to him at Shenzi.  
"Yes! We...eh...we served Scar!"  
"Oh really? I'm sure if it's that way, you can show us the way into the Pride Lands, right?"  
While the bear was talking to the hyenas, his partner walked next to him and looked at the three.  
"S..S..Shenzi?"  
"Banzai?"  
"Why do we always have to deal with lions?", he said and looked at the muscular lion that walked next to the bear.  
"Isn't that a little bit mean to my boss?"  
"Oh no! I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

"Show us the way.", the lion said in a rough voice and looked at Banzai.  
"J...just walk towards these mountains! They will lead you into the outland and _they_ into the Pride Lands.", he said and sweated in fear.  
"I hope you're not messing around with us.", the lion said and looked towards the mountains. The bear looked at the same direction and then back to the hyenas.  
"Hey, if they served Scar, why don't they serve us? I mean, would be more useful than killing them, right?" The three were shaking when they heared that the two strangers wanted to kill them at first.  
The lion drove out his claws and said: "Food is always more important, than some goofy sidekicks."

4 weeks later, Kovu invited Kiara to his old home for a special date. He brought her a gazelle leg and put it in front of her.  
"Happy six-month anniversary!", he said proudly and waited for her reaction. Kiara didn't know what to do or say, she was overwhelmed by the fact that Kovu catched something.  
"Kovu...when did you.."  
"You know, when you went to sleep, I went back outside to train myself for catching prey today! I didn't want anything to go wrong today.", he said and pushed the leg with his nose towards to Kiara. She sat down and started eating her present happily.  
"Thank...you, Kovu.", Kiara said juicy while a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Ki..Kiara, are you crying?"  
"I just...I can't believe you did this for me. This day is perfect! I mean except for the location, I can still smell Zira."  
"Sorry, but I wanted something personal and...far away from your father." Kiara walked up to him and hugged him. "It's perfect, Kovu. It's perfect.", she said and closed her eyes.  
Kovu was satisfied for the moment, but then he asked her: "Did you...invite someone?"  
Kiara stopped hugging him and looked at his face. "That's our day, who should I invite?"  
"I don't know, these two?", he said and pointed behind Kiara at another Lion next to a bear.

Kiara walked back some steps and looked at the strangers. The bear walked a few meters towards them and then stood up.  
"Yo, lions. Do ya knowabout a _Scar_? We're lookin for his kingdom.", the bear said and looked at them.

"Oh no, everything was perfect! Why do they show up, _now_? I can't run away now, not in front of Kiara...", Kovu thought and walked some steps towards the bear.  
"You're to late. Scar died years ago.", he said self-assured.  
"We already know that, but it looks like we're at the right place."  
"For what?"  
"Meeting Simba.", he said and laughed a bit. Kiara walked next to Kovu and started to act self-assured, too.

"I am King Simba's daughter, princess Kiara. If you want something from my father, you can talk with me." Kovu looked scared at Kiara. Now that they knew who she is, there was a higher risk that they would try to kidnap her.  
"Simba's daughter? Oh, what a lucky coincidence.", he said and looked over to her.  
"We're here to take over the Pride Lands, your majesty." When he said that, Kovu jumped ahead of Kiara and bared his teeth, while looking at the 2 meter bear.  
"Forget it! And now leave, you're not welcome here!", Kovu roared and tried to be as frightening as possible.  
"Sweet."  
"Don't underestimate me!"  
"Come at me, kitty."  
Kovu roared as loud as he coud and jumped with his claws at the bear and tried to cut his throat. The bear smiled, reached back and then hold his paw in front of Kovus face, what made him freeze in the air.

"What...what is happening?!", he thought to himself and tried to move, but everything he could move, were his eyeballs.  
"Kovu!", Kiara yelled worried and looked at him stuck in the air.  
"Hehe...they're always so shocked at their first time...hehe...Pear-Bunch." Once again he reached back and punched Kovu right in his face, that he flew by Kiara into the next wall.

"No!", she screamed and ran to him. The bear just stayed where he was and watched what they were up to.  
"What...what are you?", Kiara said scared, while walking in front of Kovu who was laying in the rocks.  
"Just told ya. We're the new rulers of the Pride Lands."  
"No, you're not!", Kovu screamed and jumped back on his feet. The bear was surprised, but in the mood for a worthy opponent.  
"Oh, got back on the track? Great. Time for round two."  
"Anytime...", he panted and tried not to faint. Kiara walked in front of him and looked at his face.  
"This is crazy! We need to tell my father!"  
"No...I...can do this.."  
"Kovu, don't be stupid!" When Kiara said that, she triggered something in him. On that special day, he didn't want to be a fool in Kiara's eyes. He just nodded and tried to run away with her.  
"Haha hell no. Get back here!", the bear yelled and took a run up.  
"Let them go.", the lion said from behind and watched them running out of the outlands.  
"But they're going to come back wit everyone they got, boss."  
"I know. I want to see how strong this kingdom is, before we take it over."  
"But that lion was fun to play with..."  
"Don't worry, Baska. I'm sure this Simba won't be _much_ stronger."

Meanwhile at the Pride Rock, Simba sat in the sunlight and enjoyed his life.

"Aaah, what a wonderful day. No danger, no Kovu, much Nala, very nice. So roar.", he said to himself and smiled with closed eyes.  
"Simba!" "Dad!" He heared two screams coming towards the Pride Rock and looked at the direction, they were coming from. Kovu and Kiara came right at him and also pulled the attention from the other lions.  
"Simba, we're in..."  
"You had to do this, right Kovu?"  
"This is serious!"  
"Yea yea, go on."  
"There are a lion and a bear in the outland, planning to overtake the Pride Lands."  
"Oh, wow. Two guys."  
"Dad, listen!", Kiara said and walked in front of him.  
"These guys are special. Kovu tried to attack the bear and freezed in the air! He couldn't move anymore...They are dangerous!"  
"Oh no..."  
"Looks like you finally understand the..."  
"I missed the part where Kovu got beat up. Damn..."  
"Dad!"  
"Okay, okay. But how could you escape if they were so powerful?"  
"They didn't follow us...for some reason..."  
"They're waiting for us. What do we do now?", Kovu said and looked seriously at Simba. All other lions were looking at him and were waiting what their King was planing to do, to stop these dangerous two.  
Simba looked up for a moment, before he said: "Nothing."  
Everyone just stood there, while realizing that this was Simbas plan.  
"Nothing?!", Kovu said angrily and bared his teeth.  
"Yes. They're waing for us, right? In the Outland? We have no reason to be there in the first place and why should we play their game? Just stay here and live your life.", he said and walked back into his cave.  
Kovu looked after him and didn't know what to say. "He got a good point.", Kiara said.  
"Actually...yes.", Kovu accepted unwillingly and looked back at the Outland.

At the next day, Baska and his boss came towards the Pride Rock and got spotted by Vitani. "Simba, look!", she yelled and made him look down at them, from the top of the Pride Rock. The other lions were watching carefully from a good distance.  
"Hey! Are you Simba?", Baska asked and looked up to him.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Where the fuck have you been?!"  
"In general or on a specific day?"  
"Stop foolin' me ya scumcat!"  
"Hey hey, my daughter can hear you. Please take care of what you say."  
"Fuck you! We're waiting all day!"  
"Now you're here. Sounds fine to me."  
"Oh you little..."  
"Baska, keep calm.", the lion said and walked in front of his partner.  
"Nice to finally meet you, King Simba.", he said and walked up slowly the Pride Rock. The lions took back some steps, while Simba was watching him.  
"Why can he just go up here? I mean...we're more.", Simba said confused. He bared his teeth to scare the lion, but he kept walking forward, until he stood in front of Simba.  
"Let's talk."

"Leave my land. Now."  
"I don't think you're in the position to threat me."  
"Sure? Because I see more than 10 lions on my side that are ready to..."  
"You stay on top of your rock, with your back to the abyss."  
"Good point."

"I don't see a lion that could help you anyway. Which one were you talking about? The gay one?"  
"Hey! I'm the only one who's insulting Kovu!"  
"He was talking about Ken.", Kovu yelled from the back and walked behind the new lion.  
"Oh, right. Back to the topic...who are you anyway?", Simba asked.

"My name is Zerrath.", he said and kept looking at Simba.  
"What...are you looking at?"  
Zerrath sighed and looked down. "You're not a real King. Your eyes are telling me that you're nothing more than a placeholder until a worthy lion arrives."  
"I thought you want to takeover the Pride Lands anyway! Why do you try to read me?"  
"I just wanted to know if you're a worthy opponent.", Zerrath said and looked Simba in deep into his eyes. Kovu got in Position to Attack him from behind, whenever he would try to push Simba.  
"And you're not." When Zerrath said that, Kovu pulled his tail with everything he got and and yelled: "Run, Simba!"

Zerrath didn't move at all and kicked Kovu with his left foot, right into the Pride Rock and made Simbas cave collapse.  
"Kovu!", Kiara screamed panicly and ran towards the rubble.

"My cave!", Simba screamed and bared his teeth at Zerrath. The sky went dark and clouds were gathering above Simba.  
"Ayyo, Boss! I think you pissed the shit outta him! You might leave him alone!", Baska yelled while Zerrath stood fascinated in front of Simba and watched his aura growing bigger and bigger.  
"Oh, do you think so? Why don't you test if he's a serious threat to me?"  
"On my way!", Baska yelled and jumped once, all the way up ,from the ground to the Pride Rocks top, behind Simba.  
"Kear-Bick!",he screamed and kicked with this right foot in Simbas direction. When his foot reached him, the powerful aura around simba blocked the attack and threw him back all the way into the outland.

While the sky was roaring and covered by lighting strikes, Zerrath was still looking at Simba and started to smile.  
"He didn't even move and could defeate Baska...unbelievable. His Anger made his power overwhelming.", he said to himself.  
"No one enters my cave! And you threw fucking Kovu in it! And you didn't just ruin it this way, you literally ruined it!"  
"I'll take a back what I said earlier. You are a worthy king, but I'm still not sure if you're also a worthy opponent."

"This is your last chance! Leave or I'll fucking destroy you!", Simba said with bared teeth to Zerrath.

Meanwhile was Kiara trying to save Kovu and noticed that someone was missing.  
"Mum? Mum?! Where are you?!", she screamed desperatly.  
"Looks like Kovu isn't alone in there.", Zerrath said and kept smiling at Simba. At this moment, Simba realised that Nala was still in the cave when it collapsed.  
"My Pussy, nooooooooooooo!",he screamed with everything he got. A lightning struck between him and Zerrath made together with Simba's scream the whole Pride Rock collapse. He stood in the air while everything under his feet was falling down. Zerrath jumped backwards on the ground and started releasing darkness out of his body.

"Looks like you _are_ worthy, Simba. Show me how much of a king you are."  
"You'll die here!", Simba screamed and charged in Zerraths direction. Zerrath jumped in the air, that Simba crashed into the wall, and shot a ball of dark energy after him. The explosion damaged the cave even more, but also set Kovu under the rocks free.

"Kovu!", Kiara tried to wake up her boyfriend, but he didn't respond. She could only notice that he was still breething, so she carried him away from the fight.  
Simba flew back in the air and attacked Zerrath with his claws and tried to slit his throat. Zerrath blocked every single hit easily with his paws and then countered when Simba was careless.  
"Paw of one thousand claws.", he said quietly, but loud enough for Simba to hear it.  
"What?" Before Simba realised what Zerrath was doing, he got struck by his right paw all over his body. When Simba tried to attack again, he felt multiple cuts on his body and screamed painfully.  
"Way to easy.", Zerrath said when Simba fell down and his blood float all over the ground.

"Daddy, no!", Kiara screamed scared and looked at her father. Kovu woke up slowly when he heared Kiaras scream and tried to stood up.  
"Ki...Kiara..."  
"Kovu! You're awake! You...must leave this place!"  
"Wha...what are you talking about?"  
"Zerrath! He's unstopable...look at my father.", she said and made Kovu look at Simba. He walked some steps forward and tried to realize the situation.  
"Simba..."  
"He will kill all of us! But...I won't let him kill you, too. Run Kovu."  
"Is that your plan?!"  
"Whatelse can we do?! If my father can't beat him, no one here can do it!" Kovu lowered his head and crawled himself into the ground.  
"That's enough."  
"Kovu no."  
"You don't believe in me..no one does!"  
"I do! But please don't..."  
"I will show everyone what I am made of.", Kovu said to Kiara and walked in front of the bleeding Simba. He looked up and saw Zerrath levitating in air, waiting for someone to respond to him.  
"Ko..Kovu? You're alive?"  
"Yes, Simba."  
"Hmpf."  
"Hey I'm here to help you!"  
"No thanks...I'm okay.."  
"Either I help you, or you'll die!"  
"Hm...can I have a minute?"  
"Simba!"  
"Hey, this is a very important choice! It's about my life."  
"I don't care how much you dislike me, but I won't let this guy destroy the Pride Lands.", Kovu said and made himself ready to fight.  
"You know...no matter how resolved you are...IT DOESN'T CURE MY FUCKING WOUNDS!"  
"Right...give me a sec..", Kovu turned himself to Simba and laid his paw over his wounds. When he touched the wounds, a green light appeared and healed all of Simbas damages. He felt immediatley better and couldn't believe what just happened.  
"Kovu, you saved my life...how did you do that?"  
"I...I don't know...I felt like something like that would happen."  
"Are you two finally done, or do I need to wait even more?", Zerrath interrupted them from above.

Simba stood up slowly and looked at Zerrath.  
"Thanks, Kovu. You saved me and now...it's my duty to do the same for my home!", Simba yelled and rushed into the air, right in front of Zerrath.  
"Round two. Paw of one thousand claws." Zerrath charged at Simba again and attacked him.  
"Guard!", Simba roared and made up an energy shield in front of him, caused by his roar and blocked Zerraths attack. When his attack was over, Simba stopped immediately roaring and slashed his tail with everything he got against him and threw him some meters away.  
"Impressive! Let's see how far your power goes." Zerrath charged up an enourm amount of dark energy, that Simba could see floating out of his body. Simba's body started doing the same the thing by itself and was glowing like crazy.  
"Now come, Simba! Show me what you got!" Zerrath screamed excited and charged at Simba. Simba countered that by doing the exact same thing and clashed with all of his power against Zerrath's dark spirit. By clashing against each other, the Pride Rock's ground and rocks started crumbling and levitating up to the fighting lions.

"Hide, everyone!", Kiara screamed and ran together with the other lions away from the fight. The clash ended up exploding between the two lions pushed them away from each other. Zerrath was able to land on his feet, while Simba fell down on his body and coughed. Slowly the other lions came back to look what happened and stopped right behind Zerrath, who was obviously at the end of his strengh. Simba stood up slowly, trembling and looked in Zerraths direciton.

"Good fight, your majesty."  
"Give up, Zerrath! You're surrounded, it's over!", Simba shouted while his body was glowing less and less.  
"He, you're right. It would be over. It would be.", Zerrath said smiling, when suddenly his body started vanishing in dark clouds.  
"Freeze!", Kovu yelled and jumped right at Zerrath, but when he reached him, he already disappeared.

"No...no, I already got him! Oh I'm such a..."  
"Kovu! Stop that. You did a great job and saved my life.", Simba said and made Kovu seriously smile happily.  
"Are...are you serious?!"  
"Yes. I just...can't believe that we lost Nala toda..."  
"I'm okay! I was sitting in a cavity!"  
"Oh. Oh, that's great! I'll come to you in a minute, after I finished praising Kovu for the first time in my life!"  
"Okay!"  
"Now back to you, Kovu. Today, you showed us all that you're truly a real lion and worthy king."  
"Hahaha, enough! I can't hold it anymore, hahaha." Everyone looked up to the sky and saw Mufasa's face in the clouds laughing.  
"Dad?"  
"You should have seen your face, when you told Kovu he saved you. Hahaha."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Okay, okay, do you really think you got these powers from beeing angry?"  
"Well...maybe?"  
"I gave you all my spiritual power to beat up that guy! In the end I even put my whole existence into your body that you could match up with him."  
"That was...all you? But..but what about the healing part?"  
"Oh here we go, that's my favorite part haha. You lie bleeding on the ground and Kovu tried to hold his dirty paws into your open wounds, haha. I mean what the fuck is wrong with you? If I didn't heal you from inside you probably got injured and suffered painfully, haha."  
"...What?"  
"He'd probably kill you with that, son." Simba just stood there with his mouth open, looking at Mufasa. Kovu slowly tried to sneak away while they were talking.  
"Koooovuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
"Shit."  
"I hope you like cleaning up, because this whole mess is _your_ fault and _you're_ going to repair my giant stone!"

"I...I...*sigh* I should just start cleaning up, right?"  
"No, you should have already started when you were asking me! Now follow me, everyone. We'll need a place to sleep.", Simba said pissed off, exhausted and in any other negative mood someone can have. The lions followed him without looking back, only Kiara walked up to her boyfriend.  
"Hey, I think you were pretty brave today."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I'm glad to have you in my life."  
"Thank you, Kiara..."  
"Well, looks like there's a lot to clean up. Should I help you?"  
"No, thanks I..."  
"Okay.", Kiara said and ran after Simba, before Kovu could change his mind. He stood in this whole mess and looked around. Slowly he walked up on the big heap of rock that was once the Pride Rock and sat down.  
"Roar.", he said and watched the sun going down.

In the evening, Simba walked away from the herd, when everyone was sleeping, to talk with his father again.  
"Father, who was this guy? I still don't get what happened today."  
"I don't exactly know who he was, but I felt the power of many strong lions when he attacked you."  
"You mean, some spirits merged with him like you merged with me?"  
"It felt more like he trapped them. You know, when a lion with a strong will dies, he's able to still exist in the circle of life. Like me, as a spiritual appearance. But just because these spirits are not alive, doesn't mean they are untouchable. I'm sure that this lion absorbed some of these spirits and abuses them for his goals."  
"There was a lot of dark energy, do you think it is possibly that he absorbed Scar, too?"  
"Scar was not in there, but I'm sure he's one of the reasons he's here for." Simba looked thoughtfully to the ground and then back to Mufasa.  
"But what can we do about it? I'm just as strong as you are and..."  
"That's not right."  
"What?"  
"I can give you all my strengh, that the only thing left would be my existence. With this power, you can become stronger by yourself and yes, that's the plan."  
"Alright. Now to the important part: Did Kovu sit on the rock heap where the Pride Rock was?"  
"Yes."  
"What an asshole. Kooooooooooovu!"

Meanwhile in the outland:  
"Aaaah, my back! Didn't expect somethin' like that."  
"Me neither, Baska. Me neither."  
"Don't worry, boss. Next time I'll see him, this punk's history."  
"I'm sorry, Baska. But you'll have to deal with others. From now on:  
Simba is mine."


	4. The black sheep in the family

**Episode 4 – the black sheep in the family**

"It is tiiiiiiiiiime!", Simba shouted that everyone could hear him. The other lions, Timon, Pumbaa & Rafiki were looking confused at him.  
"Yes, Rafiki. That's how you sound to everyone here. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I'll leave with Nala for 5 days to train with my father. When I come back, I want everything to look like before I raged and damaged our home. Be brave, don't cry and..."  
"Who's gonna be the lion king for these 5 days?!", Kovu asked excited and looked hopefully at Simba.  
"Oh, right. A replacement..."  
"Yeees? Yeees?"  
"I need a male lion for this..."  
"And I aaaaam maaale?"  
"Kovu, stop that. I would rather pick Nuka instead of you."  
"You..mean if he'd be alive, right?"  
"No."  
"Simba, please! You must pick me! There is no other male lion here!"  
"Really? Hey! Rafiki!" Rafiki turned his head in Simbas direction and listened.  
"I hope you gained some muscles."

In the next moment, Rafiki heaved Ken above his head and tried to hold him.  
"Ladies and gentlions, the _Lion Gay_!", Simba yelled and laughed while looking at Kovu. Kovu just stood there next to Kiara with his mouth open.  
"I can't believe he did that."  
"Well, Ken is male, right?", Kiara tried to argue.  
"But he's gay!"  
"Wow, Kovu. For someone who nearly slept with him, you are really homophobic."  
"No no no, I didn't mean in it that way!", Kovu said, but Kiara already walked disappointed away to her father. Rafiki was shortly before he collapsed and went down on his knees.  
"Can I...let you down...your majesty..?"  
"Ehm, okay." When Ken said that, Rafiki collapsed and he landed right on his back. Simba laughed heartfully and wiped some tears out of his face.  
"Okay everyone. Do what your King commands, but rebuild the Pride Rock in the first place. We will see us soon, bye.", Simba said to everyone and walked off with Nala.  
"Father, wait! If only you train, why do you take mom with you?"  
"Because training is really stressful, Kiara."  
"What's that supposed to...oh my god!", Kiara said disgusted and turned herself away. Now everyone was looking at Ken, waiting for him to do something. He had obviously no idea what to do and got more and more nervous over time.  
"Okay...my...subjects. Let's have fun and enjoy life!"  
"Maybe Sarabi would have been a better choice.", Kiara said sceptical and sighed.  
"What about me?! Sarabi is not even male!"  
"Kovu, you got a serious problem with your ego. All I hear is _me_ , _me_ , _me_."  
"Bu...whatever, I can't win a discussion against my girlfriend anyway, right?", Kovu asked and saw Kiara nodding like crazy.

Far away from the Pride Lands, a female lion walked together with some panthers towards the Pride Rock. The female licked her lips and was obviously walking faster than her minions.  
"Come on, hurry!"  
"We're already really fast, stop rushing like that."  
"Not fast enough!"

"What's the deal, Tamilia? Afraid of losing your brother's smell? I mean he left a week ago and even I can still smell where he went. This guy makes a corpse smelling like a flower by just walking by.", one of the panthers said.  
"Of course I won't lose him! It's just...I can't wait to see Ken again...and finally erase this shame of ours from this planet.", Tamilia said and laughed out loud, before she started running.  
"Oh boy...don't lose her! The faster we walk, the sooner we'll arrive!", the panther on the front said to his man and started running with them, to catch up on Tamilia.

Three days later, the Pride Rock was still one huge mess and Ken sat on top of everything, without any idea what to do. The other lions were hunting like always to survive, but no one did what Ken tried to say. Kiara walked slowly from behind next to Ken and tried to cheer him up.  
"Everything okay?"  
"I'm just sooooo glad when this is over and Simba is king again. I'm so bad at this."  
"Well, to be honest...your commands were a little bit...I don't know...pointless."  
"What's so pointless about picking up flowers to make everything look better? Vitani always likes it when I put flowers in her hair."  
"No, I don't!", Vitani screamed from the Pride Lands where she was hunting.  
"She's soooo moody, but I like her."  
"Ken, if you wanna be good king for the last two days, it would be really helpful if you could stop beeing a stereotype and try to think what Simba always does." Kiara made Ken think about this and he started ruminating.  
"Hm, okay. Kovu you stupid piece of shit! I..."  
"No no no! Not that part, I mean when he gives everyone their jobs and solves problems."  
"Oh, that thing. Hm...", Ken started ruminating again, when suddenly Kovu appears.  
"I...ran as fast as I could...what is it...?", he panted and nearly collapsed.  
"Wow, that really works.", Ken said, while Kiara stood as surprised as he in front of Kovu. Kovu started to breathe normal again and looked by Kiara and Ken on the PrideLands.  
"Hey...is that a lion?", he said and made everyone turn around.

Kovu was right, Kiara and Ken saw the lion with her panthers immediatly. Ken got paralyzed and started sweating on his whole body.  
"No..."  
"What is it?"  
"That's my sister I told you about, Tamilia. And everyone is out hunting...", Ken stuttered. Tamilia stopped and looked up to Ken on his heap of brocken rocks.  
"Ken! How are you, little brother?"  
"Wha...what are you doing here?! You already exiled me..why don't you leave me alone?!"  
"Oh Ken, we made a mistake. We should have never exiled you in the first place."  
"What?"  
"You know that our herd is one of the strongest in africa and exiling you for beeing gay was so wrong."

"Y..yes! That was definitly wrong!"  
"I know! Exiling made you run away and maybe tell someone that you gay freak come from our pride herd. We didn't overthink it enough and now I'm here to correct our mistake."  
"You mean.."  
"Yeah, time to die.", she said and send all five panthers to attack Ken. Kovu walked in front of him and roared like he never roared before. The panthers stood still and were looking at him shocked.  
"Kiara. Get her.", Kovu said without looking back. Kiara nodded and ran away.  
"You guys don't wanna mess with the Pride Rock! You maybe see only us, but you're wrong. While everyone is out hunting, the elders queen is still here! You should start running away, because our mighty queen Sarabi is..."  
"Dead!", Kiara yelled from Sarabis cave.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, no pulse. Grandma's dead."  
"Bad...bad...timing." When Kovu spoke the last word, all five panthers jumped at the same time on him. Ken ran away to Kiara and tried to hide from her sister, who walked slowly up the Pride Rock, towards them.

"Get...off!", Kovu yelled and threw all panthers at the same time away from him. His body was glowing and some small stones around him started levitating.  
"What are you waiting for?! Attack again!", Tamilia screamed and looked at Kovu. The panthers started jumping again on him, but this time, Kovu was able to block and counter them. Tamilia forgot for a moment that she was there to kill Ken and bared her teeth at Kovu. He could fight the panthers with his new power, but was exhausted as fast as his attackers.  
"What's wrong, boy? Out of breathe?! Don't worry, I'll make this quick!", Tamilia said and prepared herself to jump on Kovu and bite into his neck.  
"You better make you and your minions vanish quick out of our eyes.", a voice said from behind. Tamilia turned herself angrily and saw all of Simbas lions stand there baring there teeth and Vitani on the front.  
"It's your decision. You can fight everyone here at the same time, too if you want.", Vitani said and smiled pugnacious. Angrily Tamilia looked at her panthers and walked slowly off.  
"I was wondering why there were only 2 lions by Ken. Looks like there's nothing to do here. For now. Follow me guys and this time...hurry.", she said and ran away with with her panthers. Kovu looked exhausted, but really happy at Vitani.  
"Thanks...for saving us all, Vitani."  
"Nothing big to thank me for."  
"It's just..."  
"What?"  
"I'm really really glad you saved us, but why didn't we just kill them?" Vitani looked at Kovu for a moment without moving at all.  
"Fuck, that was stupid."

Tamilia and her panthers flew from the Pride Rock and ended up in the outland. While the panthers were trying to recover, Tamilia stomped on the ground and roared hatefully.  
"I can't believe that another herd let him join them. And now that we ran away, they think we're even weaker than before, because of our gay cat."  
"Maybe they don't know any other lions they could tell. That way we don't have to kill him and can go home aga..."  
"You wanna spare him?!", Tamilia yelled angrily and pushed her face against the panther's.  
"I...I mean.."  
"You are the reason why Ken is still alive! If you weaklings were strong enough, this other lion had no chance to defend Ken until the rest of them showed up!"  
"Bu..but how could we? Di-didn't you saw him glowing?! We don't even know what happened!" Tamilia turned herself away him and walked away some steps.  
"Yes, I'm still curious about that. I have no idea what that was, but I'm sure we'll find away to beat him." A laugh from behind a rock suddenly appeared and pulled Tamilia's and her panther's attention.  
"Glowin' lion, huh? I'm sure we'll find a way to solve ya problem." Baska walked on his four feets towards them and continued laughing. Tamilia bared her teeth and walked two steps backwards to get some distance from the enourmos bear.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm just a guy who know's what's up, got it?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Listen: This lion you met got spiritual power from a dead lion with a strong will. My boss got these power's, too but is right now looking for a specific one by himself. Translated for you: It means that I got enough time to fuck up Simba with you and surprise my boss with his head."  
"Simba, huh? I don't really care about this guy, so if you could handle him while I take care of my brother...I'm statisfied."  
"Ha ha. I like your fire, girl.", Baska said and started making up a plan with Tamilia to defeate the Pride Rock.

At the Pride Rock, Ken explained everything to the rest of the lions, that they know who this lion and her panthers were.  
"Sounds like we came just at the right moment.", Vitani said and smiled at Kovu like an older sister that saved her little brother for the thousandth time.  
"At least better timing than Sarabi who just died when I needed her."  
"Hey, I saved your ass you dickhead." A voice out of the sky said. Everyone looked up and saw how the clouds were gathering and forming Sarabis head.

"Sa..Sarabi?", Kovu said stunned.  
"And I just wanted to point out that I died 3 days ago. Thanks for checking everyday, my dear granddaughter." Kiara started to whistle and looked away.  
"Now to you Kovu: My timing fucking saved you. I was the one who gave you the power to beat those panthers."  
"I thought only lion with a strong will become these kind of spirits."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You know...ehm.."  
"Because I'm a female? You know how many years I laid deaf and nearly blind in my cave, only alive because I didn't want to die?"  
"You're right, you're right! Sorry for..."  
"Next time I'll merge with the gay one."  
"No no no no, I'm sorry! Really! Please grand queen Sarabi, lend me your strengh to protect the Pride Rock!", Kovu yelled and bowed down. Sarabi looked at Kovu for a moment and then sighed.  
"Fine, I'll stay by your side. But fucking respect me or else..."  
"Yes, my queen!" Sarabi smiled and turned her head to Kiara.  
"Look Kiara, your boyfriend is my bitch now."  
"I understand what you and Mufasa had in common.", Kiara said skeptically and tried to smile.

When the sun went down, every lion was prepared for an attack at night. Ken was sure that her sister was the type of lion that tries to go for the easiest and sneakiest way. Ken was hiding in a cave and talked with Kiara about girly things, to waste the time faster. Around midnight, one of the lions saw some animals coming towards the Pride Rock and alarmed everyone who was there. Kovu gave everyone the signal to go in their attacking postion and waited. Tamilia came really fast close, but stopped with her minions in front of the Pride Rock and looked up to Kovu who stood on the highest point.  
"So, we meet again.", Tamilia said.  
"It's not like you didn't know I was here."  
"Anyway!...I hope you had a nice day, because it was your last, King...Simba."  
"What? I'm not Simba, I'm Kovu!"  
"Who?"  
"And how do you know about Simba?"  
"It doesn't matter now! The quintessence of my statement was: Get ready...to face your death."  
"It's over, Tamilia! I have the highground!"  
"You underestimate my power!"  
"Don't try i..."  
"Kear Bick!", Baska said from behind Kovu, who just came out of the sky and kicked him far behind Tamilia.  
"Yo! That's not Simba! That's the jerk I already beat up!"  
"I know now!"  
"And you lost against him?"  
"Doesn't matter now! Go kill him, I'll take care of the rest.", Tamilia said annoyed and walked slowly up the Pride Rock with the other Panthers. Baska twitched with his shoulders and jumped right in the direction in that Kovu flew.  
"Here we go ladies. Didn't you want to fight?", she said laughing to Simba's lions. Vitani bared her teeth and roared at her.  
"For the Pride Rock!", she screamed and jumped with the other lions at the panthers. Most of the Panthers fought two lions at the same time, since they were only five against ten of them. While looking for Ken, Tamilia walked by most of the fights and scratched everyone who attacked her away.  
"Keeeeen, your lovely sister his heere. Come out and plaaaay." Ken heared Tamilia looking for him and looked skeptically at Kiara.  
"That's a trick! I'm sure she doesn't want to play with me! She never did when we were little..."  
"Oh, really?", Kiara said sarcasticly.  
"Keeeeeeen, I can see Kovu's butt from heree."  
"Where are you?!", Ken yelled excited when he jumped out of his hiding place.  
"There."  
"Oh oh." Ken started running away and Tamilia chased him immediatly. Kiara ran out of the cave and looked after them.  
"Great. That's not why I asked for a hiding place.", she said to herself and ran after Tamilia and Ken.

When Baska arrvied where Kovu landed, Kovu already stood up and was glowling even more than before. Baska laughed and walked slowly towards him.  
"Since I saw you're not Simba, I thought that lady fooled me, but you actually have spiritual power. Haha great, maybe this time you'll last a minute."  
"He, I hope _you_ last a minute!"  
"Oh boy, trashtalk's not ya thing, right?"  
"Sorry, I prefer fighting."  
"Haha, there we go!", Baska said before he and Kovu dashed against each other. Baska kicked and punched Kovu as fast as he could, but Kovu could block every single hit by his paws. He blocked the hits, but got still pushed away with every single one.  
"Pega Munch!", Baska screamed and punched Kovu with everything he got and made him slip several meters backwards. Kovu breathed heavily and got problems standing on his paws that got hit all the time.  
"You're good, kid. But you're stamina's to weak." Kovu started smiling while breathing heavily and looked at him.  
"If you have so much stamina, why don't you continue attacking me?"  
"As you wish." Baska jumped at Kovu and attacked even faster than before, but this time, Kovu was able to dodge every single hit.  
"Okay, that's it! Freeze!", Baska screamed and punched to freeze Kovu once again in the air. Right before his fist could hit him, Kovu spun in the air over Baska.  
"You never attacked me. You punch and kick always the same way. Not even your special attacks are different from you usual pattern. Once I got it, there was no way I couldn't know where you gonna try to punch me.", Kovu said while he flew over Baskas head and kicked him with his left foot in the dirt. Baska slided some meters and stood up immediatly after that.  
"What happened?! You're not the same guy as before!"  
"I am Sarabi, god of all lions...", Sarabi said through Kovu's body with a voicemix between her and his.  
"Okay, that explains something."  
"...now feel my wraaaath!" Kovu's body was overwhelmed by spiritual power and charged at Baska with full power.  
"Ceath Dlaws!", Baska screamed while runnung at Kovu and reached out his fist.  
"Get dooown!" Both screamed and clashed with their attack at each others. Baska punched as hard as he could against the fullcharged Kovu and ignited a shockwave through the whole Pride Lands, that even the lions and panthers fighting fell down. After thrity secounds, Baska and Kovu rushed by each other and fell down. Kovu laid unconscious on the ground, while Baska slowly stood up again and looked at him.  
"You...pathetic...little..bastard.." Baska walked slowly towards him, when suddenly his whole body glew again and Sarabis voice screamed:" You're lucky that I've got that weak body! But one more step and I'll stick your Alaws up your Cnus, you got that?!"  
Afraid of Sarabis power, Baska turned himself away and hobbled slowly back into Outland.  
"Didn't expect that. Tzh, whatever. Next time, there won't be a draw.", Baska said to himself.

Meanwhile, ended Tamilias hunt at a huge river behind the Pride Rock. Ken stood in front of the rushing water and couldn't get past it. Tamilia catched up on him and walked towards her little brother.  
"I'll just kill you here without many words, you know why I hate you."  
"I...I just don't get how you can kill me...just for beeing homosexuell."  
"I only hate you thirty procent for beeing gay, but that's not the reason I wanna kill you so badly."  
"But...whatelse?"  
"You laughed...about my beautiful necklace!"  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you got a beautiful necklace, I only saw the shit one."  
"Die!", Tamilia screamed and reached out with her claws to push Ken into the river and drown him.  
"No!" Kiara charged from behind and headbutted Tamilia straight forward above Ken. Ken smiled and yelled:" Have a nice bath, you slu..." But she landed on the side of the river, instead of in it.  
"Wow did I..."  
"Yap."  
"Damn, I'm strong."  
"Do..do you think she can, unlike me, jump over it back to us?"  
"I hope not." Then Tamilia jumped easily back to them.  
"Well, shit.", Kiara said and walked defending in front of Ken.

"Now...since you know my little brother, you can tell everyone else about the gay sheep in our herd. Means: You're next."  
"Wait!...Knock knock!"  
"What?"  
"Blubb."  
"I don't play your little game!"  
"You in a secound!", Kiara said and headbutted Tamilia again, that she falls into the river and rushed away. She screamed, but the water was to fast to hear anything more from her.

"Yes! Get zira'd, bitch! Woho, Kiara - Kiara - Kiara is so cool, hey!", she sang and danced while Ken saw far away her sister swimming to survive.  
"Let's go home, Ken. I hope Vitani and the rest is alright.", Kiara said and walked off with him, towards their home. But when they arrived, a bloodstained Vitani came at them. Kiara was shocked and ran over to her.  
"Vitani! What happened?!"  
"I...I...I managed to get some yummy panthermeat for everyone!"  
"Haha, you got me for a secound! Let's eat and celebrate that we beat the bad guys!"  
"Shouldn't we look for Ko..."  
"Eat and ceeelebrate.", Kiara said and walked to the rest of the lions and their panthermeat. Ken looked at Vitani and asked her:" Does she even love him?"  
"Not sure, I guess in some way."

Meanwhile at Kovus place:  
"You already sleep for an hour, now wake up! I did all the work, you were just there so stop acting exhausted. I can't demerge from you when you sleep...that makes no sense, but that's how it is! Kovu pleeeeeeease!  
...Piece of shit."

Back at the Pride Rock when Simba and Nala came back:  
"Aaaah, home sweet home. And everything is still damaged, as I expected.", Simba said and took a deep breathe to feel his land.  
"Simba, Simba! Welcome baaack!", Ken yelled and ran right at him.  
"Cover my butt, Nala. There he is.", he wisphered to Nala before Ken arrived.

"It was nice to be King for a week, thanks for the..."  
"Yea yea yeah, did something special happen?"  
"Naw, everything's okay."  
"Ogay then. Where are Kiara and Kovu?"  
"Oh right, Kiara is trying to help Kovu recover from his fight against this giant bear where he used his new spiritual power from your dead mother. Oh by the way, your mother died."  
"About time, she was really oooool...oooh Kovu has what?!"  
And then, Ken explained everything that happened while Simba was away and gifted him the most beautiful flower he ever saw.  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed our vacation Nala..."  
"Not really, I was alone for most of the time."

"..because it looks like I can't leave without risking that my home gets destroyed. Even more I mean.", Simba sighed and just went into his cave. 

In the outland, Zerrath came back from his search and met Baska who was waiting for him to talk.  
"Another spirit?"  
"Yea and it was strong enough to knock me out. Even in this weak body."  
"Interesting. And what about that female you told me about?"  
"Still alive.", Baska said and threw Tamilias body in front of him. Zerrath laid his paw on her head and started speaking into her ear.  
"Wake up, it's not over yet." Tamilia started speaking unconsciously with her eyes closed.  
"Who...is there?"  
"Revange."


	5. Sarabi's challenge - Part 1

**Episode 5 – Sarabis challenge – part 1**

Two days after Kovu's recovery, Simba ordered him into his broken cave that wasn't a cave anymore. Kiara and the other lions started to rebuild the Pride Rock, but didn't really know how to fix broken rocks.  
"Si...Simba?", Kovu asked carefully when he looked around the corner that led into Simba's cave.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you there?"  
"Am I...forget it, just come in.", Simba sighed and already repented his plan. Kovu walked in and sat down in front of him.  
"Kiara told me what happened when I was training with my father. I hope you know that you have huge responsiblity with this power, right?"  
"Of course!"  
"Good. Then you'll probably know why you're here."  
"I..I think I do. You want me to train like you to..."  
"Give me your powers.", Simba said and looked seriously at Kovu's face. Kovu was confused at first and went a few steps back.  
"What?"  
"We both know that you can't handle these powers, that's why I want you to give them to someone who can control them."  
"But Simba! I was able to defend the Pride Rock from Baska!"  
"Now imagine what I could have done with them.", Simba said while walking slowly towards Kovu, who was scared walking backwards.  
"Simba...I..."  
"Kovu, stop messing around with..."  
"Simba!", a loud voice out of the sky screamed and pulled the attention from every other looked up and saw his mother looking angrily at him.  
"Mother?"  
"I gave my powers to this little jerk right here, get used to it!"  
"But...but moooooooom."  
"Shut your mouth, Simba! I don't like this guy neither, but who was chilling in the jungle while Scar enslaved us all? Who told me he would look after me for the rest of my life, when I'm to old to hunt, but instantly forgot about it after two days?!"  
"Mooom...not in front of my lions...", Simba said as quitly as possible for Sarabi to hear it, while everyone started giggling.  
"They have no reason to laugh at all, they forgot me, too. To be honest, I don't really like anyone here.", Sarabi said annoyed and wheezed. Everyone looked down, except for Simba who was still hoping to get Sarabis power.

"So...mooom...can I.."  
"No! I'll stay with Kovu! He's weak, embarassing, annoying, weak..."  
"You...already said that..", Kovu interrupted her without looking at her.  
"I need to say this twice, otherwise everyone here would overrate you. Now back to the topic: He's _**my**_ jerk. I'll stay with him and make him a warrior! Or at least a stable body for me to do the mainfighting."  
"Actually he's my jerk.", Kiara said and looked jealously up to her grandmother.  
"Don't get me started on you, Mrs. I-come-back-to-feed-you-tomorrow.", Sarabi said venomous and gave her a look that Kiara just walked away whistling. Simba sighed and looked at Kovu who wanted to smile, because he could keep his powers, but knew that he would get exiled again for that.  
"Phew, enough ranting for today. I'll leave you for now, I hope you feel really really bad.", Sarabi said and started disappearing. The lions walked back to Kiara and thought about rebuilding the Pride Rock like nothing happened. Kovu looked up to Simba and saw how he gave him a really mad look.  
"Okay Kovu, don't mess it up now.", he said to himself and walked up to Simba.  
"He...Hey." Simba just stood there and kept looking at him.  
"Nice weather, isn't it?"  
"Fuck you.", Simba said and walked pissed back into his half cave.

At the same night, Simba was still thinking about Kovu and his new powers. After his hard training, he was mad that Sarabi didn't force Kovu to do the same. Right after that thought, he got an idea and roared out loud: "Kovu! Come here!"

"Simba, the fuck?!", Nala screamed from next to him. Simba turned around frightened and saw every lion looking at him madly.  
"We were sleeping!"  
"What is wrong with you?!"  
"Right...you dummyhead!", a voice out of the corner yelled. Simba looked in the direction and got confused.  
"Wait, why is Ken here?"  
"Don't change the topic! You woke up everyone!", Nala said madly. The other lions started to complain even more and threw Simba out of his cave. Right after he found himself outside, Kovu showed up.  
"Y..yes, Simba? I swear if something bad happened it wasn't me. I got an alibi."  
"yeah yeah, whatever. Kovu. You and I are gonna spend some time together."  
"I don't see how this could end good for me."  
"Me neither." Kovu sighed and resigned himself with his DETERMENATION.  
"Sit down, Kovu.", Simba said and turned himself. Kovu sat down and waited for Simba to tell him what was going on.  
"Now follow me.", Simba said and walked away. Kovu stood up confused and follwed him tiredly. After some minutes, they arrived at the foot of the Pride Rock and watched the sunrise.  
"Kovu, I can't take your powers. But I can atleast train with you, that the Pride Rock has one more guardian."  
"You wanna train me?"  
"What did I just say? You know, questions like these make me so sick of you. Really really sick."  
"Sorry..."  
"It's oka...you know what? Actually not. I'll just beat the shit out of you when we're training. Better prepare yourself. We will go to a special place when the sun rises."  
"Alright. I'll...wait..."  
"Follow me, I'll just tell Nala what the plan is. She'll be happy to have some Nalatime."  
"Nalatime?"  
"Don' .Ask.", Simba said and walked towards the cave.

Some hours later when everyone woke up, Nala spoke to everyone.  
"Listen! Simba and Kovu went training for today, so we ladys are running this rock for a while."  
"Yeah! Tell 'em, sister!", Ken exulted out of the mass.  
"Let's show Simba and Kovu what women are able to!", Nala shouted.  
"Yeees!"  
"Right, Nala!"  
"You're the best!" While everyone was cheering, Nala started smiling and watched her herd.  
"Now get some flowers! The Girl Rock shall rise upon the Pride Lands and cover them in a pink shadow!", Nala yelled and laughed madly. Everyone was excited, except for Vitani who looked sceptically at her.  
"Kiara? What is going on?", she asked confused.  
"Hm? Oh right, you never saw this before. That's just mom's regular coup attempt when dad's gone."  
"And you're not worried about this?"  
"Nah, dad always get's the control back. I don't know how, but it always worked."  
"If you say so."  
"Hey! Kiara! Vitamin! Less talking, more farming!", Nala interrupted them and bared her teeth.  
"It's Vitani. Not Vitami..."  
"It's not a flower, so go out of my face until you're covered in petals!", Nala screamed that Kiara and Vitani started to run as fast as possible.

At the other end of the Pride Lands, Simba stopped walking and looked behind himself at Kovu, who was exhausted and nearly fell asleep.  
"Okay. Here we are."  
"Why is this...oh god I can't breathe.", Kovu said and took a deepth breathe before he started talking again.  
"Okay, there we go. So, why is this place so special?"  
"It's not, it's just the most far away place from the Pride Rock. I knew you don't have much stamina and I wanted to train you just by walking."  
"Wow, nice trick."  
"I was joking, I just wanted to tortue you."

"Oh."  
"Classic Simba, right?"  
"Mhm...", Kovu sighed and lowered his head.  
"Now, Kovu. What about a little sparing? I wanna see how strong you are."  
"Wait, now? I'm totally exhau..."  
"Bring it on!", a voice screamed out of the sky, before Kovus body started glowing. His eyes went yellow and he was breathing heavily, while smiling at Simba. Simba walked some steps backwards and swallowed.  
"I admit...I'm impressed."  
"Quit talkin! Show me what you got, Son!", Sarabi yelled and ran in Kovus body at him. Simba powered up to use Mufasas spiritpower and roared at Kovu. The roar pushed Kovu with all of his power back, but Sarabi ran with everything she got into the roar and broke through it. Right before she hit Simba, he dodged her and punched Sarabi with his paw some meters away.  
"Tell me, Simba! Why isn't your father helping? Is he still scared of fighting me?"  
"I'm not like Kovu, mom. Father gave me some of his powers permanent and trained me to use them on my own. Now I can fight and get stronger without his help. Mufasa also told me that Spirit themselves can't get stronger. And I'm already stronger than you."  
"Oh Simba...my dear son...you have no idea, how strong I am. As long as Kovu has such a weak body, he will instantly collapse, when I try to use my full potential. If you really wanna fight me, train Kovu. Train his body, without any spiritualpower!Then I will do the rest and trust me...you won't be disappointed.", Sarabi laughed through Kovu. Simba looked at her and started smiling.  
"You know...even tho you sound like a villain, I still trust you mother. But maybe I just want to fight you so bad at your full potential, that I make a bad decision right now."  
"Villain? Simba, do you know the pain to press a cub out of yourself? The hell I will kill you now or anything, I still love you."  
"I love you to..."  
"I just wanna beat you up to show you, that I'm still some levels above you! Oh, excuse me. I forgot you got your father's powers,too. Above you _and_ Mufasa! Hahahahahaha!", Sarabi laughed cordially. Simba just stood there, until he heared a voice in his head.  
"Psst, Simba. Try not to displease your mother now!"  
"Dad? Are you...in my mind? Why don't you show up?"  
"I don't want your mother to see me when she's like that. You must know, female lions in the Pride Lands are really addicted to power, once they're in a high position."  
"I see...I'm glad that at least Nala's not like tha...oh right, nevermind."

Meanwhile at the Girl Rock, Nala was sending her lions out to pick up nice things to make their home look better. Vitani was by Kiara's side the whole time, but was still not sure how to feel about everything.  
"Don't you think Simba gets mad when he sees what happened here?"  
"Yeah...you're probably right. Mom never got the chance to have such a big impact on everyone...I mean we decorated the zebras."  
"Isn't there any way to stop her?"  
"Father could always stop here, but no one knows how. Hmm...maybe another alpha female."  
"What?"  
"Mom get's like this when she has the lead, so maybe she get's normal again when someone shows everyone this person is stronger."  
"Okay, that's a plan. But who? The lions love her, so only we both left."  
"What about Ken?"  
"Ken is probably happier about the Girl Rock, than Nala herself."  
"So...you do it?", Kiara asked and gave Vitani a huge smile.  
"Why me? It's _your_ mother."  
"Exactly. She remembers everything when she's normal. I don't wanna know what she would do, when I fight her. Parents should never ever fight their children."

Meanwhile at Simba's place...  
"Come on, Simba! If you can't beat me now, don't even try to train Kovu!", Sarabi screamed while hitting Simba multiple times with her claws.

Back at Vitani and Kiara...  
"Are you really sure I should fight your mother?"  
"It's the only way I'm seeing right now." Vitani sighed and accepted Kiara's idea.

"Do you know how strong Nala is?"  
"To be honest...she's pretty strong. Stronger than Simba without spiritual power."  
"And how am I supposed to beat her then?" Kiara thought about it for a moment and then came up with an idea.  
"Your own Spirit!", Kiara said excited to Vitani, who looked a little confused.  
"What? Am I even possible to get one?"  
"I'm sure you can! If we sneak away from here to Rafiki, he's probably able to connect you with one."  
"I...I have bad feeling about that."  
"Whoever's last, is a stinky lion!", Kiara said while running instantly away. Vitani sighed and tried to catch up to her.  
"Didn't she say something about sneaking? And didn't I say nothing about agreeing to her plan?!", Vitani tought desperately.

In the meantime, the fight between Simba and Sarabi was over. Simba sat in front of Kovu and waited for him to finally wake up, to start the training he was waiting for. After a while, he finally opened his eyes and saw Simbas face, right in front of him.  
"Ehhm..."  
"Good morning, Kovu."  
"Now I feel definitly uncomfortable." Simba moved his face away from Kovus and sighed.  
"Just get up already, your training is about to start."  
"About to _start_? I'm totally exhausted, didn't we already train?"  
"See? You didn't even remember our fight. Sarabi is way to strong for you and that's why you need to be trained."  
"Oh boy..."  
"Why are you already complaining? Oh god, this going to be way more painful for me than for you.", Simba said annoyed and crunched with his teeth. Simba started training with Kovu as planned and enjoyed it more than he thought. He watched Kovu lifting rocks as big as a cub with his head, knocking down dead trees,that still didn't fall down yet and running a lot of meters like crazy. After 5 hours, he collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily.  
"I...can't..."  
"It's okay, you're done for today. Now rest, I want to see how you're doing tomorrow when you have fully recovered."  
"Don't we...go ho...home?"  
"Could you? Cause I won't carry you.", Simba said and saw how Kovu immediatly fell asleep.

When the sun slowly started to get down, Kiara and Vitani arrived at Rafiki's tree.  
"Uga Uga?", Kiara shouted up the tree.  
"Kiara, stop trolling me!"  
"Sorry!"  
"What do you want? Or did you come the long way for that one short joke?"  
"No, not this time! Vitani and me need your help. You can summon spirits, right?" When he heared that, Rafiki jumped down his tree and looked surprised at her.  
"Yes...yes, of course I can. But what's your plan?", Rafiki asked. Vitani stepped forward and said: "Simba and Kovu are training, that's why Nala is ruling the Pride Rock right now and she's overwhelmed by her power. Kiara said I could stop her when I fight her, but I need a spirit. Otherwise we have no chance."  
"Oh, Nala's bitching again? Okay, you really need a spirit. Stay here! And Kiara, get some distance. I'll try to make some spirits gather here and with a little bit luck, a strong one will choose you.", Rafiki said and climped up his tree again to start his ritual. While Rafiki was doing his job, Kiara took more and more distance from Vitani, who had no idea what was about to happen.  
"Spirits of the past! I call you! Come and give a young women the power to save her home!", he screamed and made the sky going darker and darker. Everbody was looking up, until suddently a lightningbolt struck right in front of Vitani and a mad laugh came out of the clouds.  
"Vitani.", the voice said. Vitani was to stunned to answer, she didn't think that Kiara's plan would actually work.  
"Vitani. Why did you summon me?", the voice said really dark and serious.  
"I...I need your help to save our home!", she yelled at the sky.  
"Are you willing to let me live in your body as an exchange for my mighty power?" Vitani nodded resolved and started looking for the spirit.  
"As...you...wish.", the voice said and melted with Vitani. Her body started glowing like Simba's or Kovu's, just not as bright as them.  
"What a...strange feeling. I feel..."  
"Power?", Kiara asked curious.  
"Something. But..I wouldn't call it power. Who was that spirit anyway?"  
"Vitani! We finally meet each other again!" A spirit that was as big as Vitani, came our of her back and hugged her.  
"Nuka?!", she said shocked and looked at him.  
"Oh I missed you so much! Did I kill Kovu?"  
"No, you died."  
"Oh right, I kinda remember that. Where's mother?!"  
"Dead."  
"Oh. But I didn't saw her in the heaven for special lions."  
"She's...probably somewhere else."  
"Really? I didn''t know there was a heaven for mother lions." Vitani sighed and looked mad at Kiara who laughed her ass off.  
"Nuka, I don't wanna insult you, but...I heared only strong willed lions become spirits. Why are you one?"  
"I was pretty energetic to find mother."  
"Grrrrrreat."  
"Aren't you happy?"  
"Yes! I mean...I missed you and was sad when you died, but..."  
"Buuuuuuut?"  
"I just didn't expect _you_ to come."  
"Don't worry, I'll help you to fix your food problem."  
"I need to save my home."  
"Yes, as I said." Vitani sighed again and turned herself away from the still laughing Kiara.  
"Let's go.", she said and walked back home.  
"Thank you, Rafiki hahaha. If you need Kovu for some experiments...you have my permission hahaha.", Kiara laughed and said goodybe to Rafiki who laid in his tree laughing, too.

In the night, Simba and Kovu were recovering from their training, while Kiara and Vitani were still walking back home. Nuka used the time to ask her sister what happened while he was dead.  
"Where do you live now? Doesn't look like the way to the outland."  
"We're at home on the Gir...ehm Pride Rock."  
"Pride Rock?! Haha, I knew mother could defeate Simba!"  
"No, we're on his side now."  
"What?! A..a..and what about Kovu?"  
"He lives with us, too."  
"Impossible...this traitor deserves to die for betraying Zira!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
"What about you Vitani? What do you do on the...argh..Pride Rock."  
"Well, I hunt, have a lot of me-time and a gay friend who takes care of my fur. Oh right, about my friend. Don't let him see you."  
"Why? Am I that cute?"  
"No, but your fur...you look even more disheveled as a spirit than before. Ken would be disgusted."  
"I don't think so, I'm an image of a lion.", he said while he scratched his back. Kiara kept giggling and making Vitani even more pissed than she already was.  
"Let's wait until the sun rises.", Vitani said and sat down.  
"No! No, we have to strike tonight! Tonight we strike, tonight we...", Nuka said excidet, when Kiara interrupted him with laughing.  
"Not even the right canon hahahaha. I knew he was hilarious haha."  
"Meh.", Vitani said and went to sleep.  
"Okay, let's do it the lame way.", Nuka said annoyed and vanished back into Vitanis body. 10 Minutes later, Kiara could stop laughing and went to sleep, too.

At the next day, Simba woke up early and was waiting for Kovu. Waiting for Kovu to wake up. After 10 hours of sleep. He waited long and patiently. Definitly long enough.  
"KOVU WAKE UP NOW!"  
"Ah!", Kovu screamed up when he startled and looked at Simba.  
"I almost got tired again. Training is not waiting, now come."  
"More training?"  
"Of course, what did you expect?"  
"Mmmmmmmore training?"  
"More training, that's right! Now follow me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere, where you definitly train your stamina."  
"You didn't insult me, that means the training itself will hurt me, right?"  
"Wow, Kovu. A learning curve! Didn't see that coming." Kovu sighed, but was pretty happy about the compliment at the same time. Even tho it was still insultig, but hey, it's Kovu.  
About half an hour later, they walked through a large canyon until Simba suddenly stopped.  
"Okay, Kovu. Part 1: Sit down.", Simba said and Kovu sat down.  
"And now..just live."  
"What?"  
"Just be in this canyon and live your life for a bit."  
"Ehm, that doesn't sound so difficult. Okay."  
"Good, I'll go somewhere else. If you see me again, you completed your training. See ya.", Simba said and walked away. Kovu just sat there and was surprised how nice Simba was to give him such an easy task.  
20 minutes later, Kovu started to sing.  
"Don't let them in...don't let them see...be the good girl, you always tryyyy to be.", he sang and thought about his life. At the other side of the canyon, Simba talked to the leader of a huge groupe of gnus.  
"Okay, Gnufather. Kovu is in position, now make him run and don't hold back."  
"Ma man never hold back, capiche?", the Gnufather said in an italian accent.  
"Now Fredo..."  
"Simba."  
"Now Chinchan, let's eh talk about payment."  
"And what do you want?"  
"Pasta. Lots of pasta."  
"I'm...I'm sorry, but I can't do this. That's to racist."  
"Yeah yeah I understand...we'll still help, your majesty."  
"Perfect."  
In the canyon, Kovu was still singing and now even tap-dancing.  
"Under the seeeea...under the seeeea...Kovu get's groceries and is such a sassy bee..under the seeeeeeeeeeea." After his last wrong tone, small rocks around him started hopping.

"Hm? Rocks usually don't jum...", before Kovu could finish his sentence, he saw a huge amount of gnus running towards him. Simba stood above the canyon and looked down to watched how Kovu ran for his life.  
"If his stamina's not trained enough after this, I have no idea what to do."

To be continued... 


	6. Sarabi's challenge - Part 2

**Episode 6 – Sarabis challenge - part 2**

At the next morning, Kiara and Vitani were straight heading forward to the Girl Rock. Kiara felt awesome, unlike Vitani who kept awake by Nuka all night.

"Come on, you have to see the positiv things, Vitani!", Kiara said excited.  
"And, these are..?"  
"Well, your brother's back."  
"Yeah. Inside me. Grrrreat."  
"That's okay, we're lions."  
"Kiara. Please. Stop talking for a while."  
"Okidoki!", Kiara said, closed her mouth and just walked happily next to Vitani, who enjoyed the silence around her.  
"Gooood morning!", Nuka yelled in Vitanis ear, when he suddenly appeared above her. Vitani jumped in the air as a result of fear and screamed. When she landed back on the ground, she saw Kiara laughing heartfully without making any noise.  
"How did you sleep?", Nuka asked and came with his face closer to Vitanis face, with every secound.  
"One hour out of eight, with sand in my ears."  
"Why did you have sand in your ears?"  
"I don't know...I felt like doing it."  
"Oh Vitani, you were always the crazy one.", Nuka said and made Kiara collapse on the ground. Vitani sighed heavily and started walking forward again.

At the same time, Kovu laid in front of Simba. He tried to breathe as much as possible to survive, after running away from the Gnus for 2 hours.  
"So...how's your stamina now, Kovu?"  
"You...are asking...this for hours...let me recover already, Simba!...Pleeeease!"  
"Fine! I hope my plan worked out. I can't wait to fight Sarabi at her full potential."  
"You know...protracted training would help me more...than this torture."  
"Protracted?! How long do you think I wanna train with you?! I'm sick of you already!"  
"You're...always sick of me."  
"Hey, that's...actually you're right. But I need this to be finished fast, so recover now. Maybe that's enough.", Simba said and walked away. Kovu closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. After some minutes, Simba came back and sat down in front of him.  
"The moment you will wake up, the moment we will continue.", Simba said to himself and watched Kovu for several hours, until he opened an eye.  
"Ki...Kiara?", Kovu said drowzy and tried to lick Simbas paw. Simba pulled his paw back and punched Kovu with it.  
"Hey! What is wrong with you?!", he said angrily like always when he talks to Kovu.  
"I...I...thought you were Kiara..."  
"And I thought you were smarter than that! See? I thought positiv about you and _you_ messed it up!"

"Sorry! But I think I recovered!...Pretty fast I guess to be honest."  
"As long as you have Sarabis spirit, your body is stronger in general. Let's hope you're already ready. I don't wanna spend more time with you."  
"Me neither...", Kovu murmured.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!", Simba roared at Kovu. When Kovu twitched, his body started glowing again and Sarabis face appeared in the sky.  
"Looks like you literally tortured my vessel to fight me.", she said smiling from above.  
"Vessel? Hey, I'm still here. I can hear you!", Kovu tried to throw in but got ignored like always. Simba looked at her mother and nodded.  
"Yes, I tried everything to prepare him. How's his stamina now?"  
"I think...he'll survive. Yes, there is no real danger for him."

"You mean until _I_ get him between my claws.", Simba said self-assured, until suddenly Sarabi started laughing.  
"Wha...what's so funny?!", he asked and waited for her to stop.  
"Oh Simba, you did well against Zerrath and even trained since then...but you have no idea what you're about to face in a moment.", she said and disappeared with a smile. Simba walked some steps away from Kovu and swallowed unsettled.  
"I don't like where this is going.", Kovu said right before his body started glowling like never before and a bright light came out of his mout and eyes. The light got brighter with every secound, that Simba had to look away and close his eyes at some point. After a half minute, Simba opened his eyes again and looked at Kovu who stood on dead ground. The gras and flowers around him vanished in a ten meter big radius. When Kovu first opened his mouth, a lot of black steam came out of it.  
"So many...disappointments.", Sarabi said in the mix out of her and Kovus voice. She raised his head and looked at Simba with red glowing eyes.

"So much...humiliation." Sarabi smashed his now larger tail on the ground and caused a little hole in it.  
"And so much anger.", she said and got into position to attack Simba.  
"I thought that Kovu was just an idiot who didn't really get it when you insult him, but I was wrong. Everytime you insulted him, it looks like it really hurt him. He tried to do better, but you never gave him a chance. He's full of unused anger and now I'm able to use this strength against you. I'll do what Kovu never could!", she said and bared his teeth at Simba.  
"Thanks, _mom_."  
"Let's see if I can make you regret how you treated Kovu."  
"Hm, probably not."

At the same time, Vitani and Kiara could see the Girl Rock again.  
"You know, Rafikis tree isn't that far away, but we walked for a pretty long time. Did something slow us down?", Kiara asked and raised an eyebrow at Vitani.  
"I...kinda have an idea."  
"It was probably you, Vitani. It felt like you stopped every 5 minutes to knock your head against something. Do you have fleas?", Nuka asked thoughtfully.  
"Let's just end this! I'll head straight to Nala and fight her. Nuka, disappear until I reach her.", Vitani said and walked forward.  
"Alright! I'm always in for a sneakattack.", he said and vanished. Some minutes later, they arrived at the Girl Rock where two lions were guarding the entrance.  
"Hello and welcome to the Girl Rock! Can you identify yourself?", one of the guards asked.  
"I'm the princess.", Kiara said confused.  
"Princess...princess...eeehm..", the other guard murmured to himself and pretended to look through a list.  
"Princess...Kiara?"  
"Yes. You know me.", she sighed.  
"Oooooh, yes! Kiara! Hello!"  
"Yea yeah...follow me, Vitani." Kiara and Vitani walked up to the rock heap that was once the top of the Pride Rock, until Ken walked in there way.  
"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to disturb the queen."  
"Go away, Ken. I'm here to defeat Nala and save the Pride Rock.", Vitani said annoyed.

"It's Girl Rock for you, you...", before Ken could finish his sentence, Vitani pushed him to the side and walked by. Nala turned herself to Vitani and bared her teeth.

"So...you dare to betray your queen?!"  
"You're my queen, yes. But you're not the empress of the Pride..."  
"Sneak attack!", Nuka screamed when he came out of nowhere and bared his teeth at Nala. While Nala had no idea what was going on, Vitani facepawed herself and Kiara started laughing again.  
"Who's that?"  
"My dead brother Nuka's spirit."  
"Ah."  
"He'll help me defeating you. Now, Nuka! Give me your strength!", Vitani yelled and went into her fightposition. Everyone was waiting for something, but nothing happened.  
"Psst, Nuka! Now would be a great time to give me your strength!", Vitani whispered loudly.  
"But Vitani, I'm a tactician! Not a fighter...if you give me a week, I may have a plan that could work.", Nuka said embarassed.  
"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Vitani looked at Nuka, like she couldn't believe what just happened.  
"Haha, great help, Vitani. Now let's settle this like women." Nala extended her claws.  
"To the death.", she said and smiled at Vitani.

Simba prepared himself for Sarabis attack and waited for her to make the first move. Sarabi breathed heavily in Kovus body and couldn't stop smiling at Simba.  
"Okay, here we go!", she said and teleported behind him. Simba tried to turn himself away from her, but she already stroke him a few times with her claws. He got pushed away, but landed on his feet. When he looked up again, he saw how Sarabi was already running towards him. "You got your first move! Now enjoy mine!", Simba said and roared as loud as he could, what caused a shockwave around him that pushed Sarabi a few meters back.  
Simbas shockwave was still up, but Sarabi started laughing and ran right into it and broke through.  
"What?!" Simba was shocked when he saw Sarabi standing right in front of him, while he was still doing his roar.  
"You're just not up to my level, son.", she said and punched Simba with multiple hits out of his own shockwave. Simba laid on the ground and tried to get up, but when he did, he discovered Sarabi in front of him already casting something in her mouth.  
"At least...you're really using your full potential.", Simba said and dashed to the left, right before she shot a huge energywave forward out of her mouth.

"I am and I love it! But I don't see any progress from you, since your training with Mufasa."  
"Trust me, mother. You'll see it, when I have to do it."  
"Okay, let's break your limits!" Sarabi roared and jumped at Simba with black & white burning fire under her paws. Simba jumped back and dodged her, but Sarabi immediatly started jumping again to catch him. He kept dodging until Sarabi didn't jump again just shot an energy wave at the dodging Simba, who was prepared for another jump and got hit. Simba began to stagger and Sarabi instalty jumped at him, when she saw that.  
"You're done!", she screamed and reached out with her flaming paw. Right before she punched at him, Simba smiled.  
"Maybe you're stronger than father, but you're foolish. You underestimated your own son and now you gotta pay for your arrogance.", Simba said and dodged her punch with his head. Sarabi looked surprised, without noticing that Simba grabbed her arm.  
"I'll show how much I regret bullying Kovu for no reason!" Simba spun around with her and then threw Kovus body right into the air, before jumping after him. Sarabi immediatly covered her face, but Simba punched her body multiple times per secound and broke her defense.  
"Argh...Simba you..."  
"That's for bathing me in front of Nala as a cub! I'm still embarassed!", Simba screamed and punched her with everything he got at the back of her head, what smashed her right into the ground. Simba slowly levitated down from above, while Sarabi climbed out of the hole, that her fall caused.  
"Give up, mother. It's over.", Simba said and walked towards her. Sarabi just stood there, looking at the ground like she wouldn't hear anything. When Simba came closer, she raised Kovus head and looked at her son with burning eyes.  
"You did it! You actually showed me that you can fight on my level!", she said and laughed like crazy.  
"At...your level?! Come on, I won!"  
"Yeeees Simba, you did! And here's your prize!" Sarabi stomped on the ground and made four lightspheres appear above her, while Kovu's body was looking like it would collapse any minute.  
"My ultimate final form!", Sarabi screamed and laughed even more insane than Ed. Simba swallowed and watched Kovus staggering body.  
"Kovu...he...he won't survive this much longer...no...I can't let this happen.", Simba said to himself and looked angrily and Sarabi.  
"If Kovu dies, the fight would be over and I would lose the chance to train against such a powerful spirit! You won't stand in my way this time, Kovu!" After that thought, Simba bared his teeth and roared angrily.  
"Don't think I would lose like that to you, mom!"  
"Then proof it!"

Meanwhile at the Girl Rock, Nala licked her lips and was thirsty for traitorblood.  
"Come on, Vitani! Come at me!", she said and smiled at her. Vitani swallowed and took some steps back.  
"Nu...Nuka, are you sure you don't have any powers?", Vitani asked and looked up to her dead brother.  
"I..I don't know...I guess everyone is special in their own way."  
"You're not helping!"  
"Time's up! Nala-turn!" Nala jumped next to Vitani and kicked her a few meters away. The other female lions and Ken were cheering loudly. Slowly, Vitani stood up and bared her teeth.  
"Okay, fuck this! I wasn't part of Ziras herd to get beat up by a girl, without any knowledge of fighting!" Vitani jumped at Nala and nailed her to the ground.  
"Don't you...dare...nailing me!", Nala screamed in Vitanis face and threw her off. Nala stood up and growled hatefully. Vitani started ,too and the other lions went a few steps back. Back on her paws, Nala jumped at Vitani, who dodged to the side and hit her with her claws.  
"Argh! You..."  
"Where's your herd _now_ , Nala?", Vitani asked and smiled. Nala stomped on the ground and roared.  
"Right here...attack!" The lions who watched the fight, were starting to the battle and jumped at Vitani.  
"I...I don't think we can do this.", Nuka said scared above Vitani who tried to dodge all of Nalas lions.  
"WE?!"  
"Come on, you're doing more than you think."  
"Shut up!", Vitani screamed Nuka back into her body and slapped some of the attacking lions away. Nala stood on top of the rock heap and watched the battle smiling.  
"That's what you get for betraying me, Vitani. This is no longer the Pride Rock and Simba won't be able to change that back!"  
"We'll see!" Vitani turned her back to the attacking lions and ran towards Nala. The queen raised her claws to hit her, but Vitani tackled her way faster than she expected, down from the ten meter high heap. Everyone ran up to it and looked down to see if their queen was okay, but they saw the fight already going on again.  
"I don't wanna kill you, Nala! Just give Simba his throne back!"  
"Kill? Me? Haha, I never thought of that as an option. You're young and weak, not like me who already beat the king in our chilhood!"  
"Your childhood? You mean when dinosaurs were here?"  
"You're dead!" Nala bared her teeth and charged at Vitani, after she pressed her _you're old_ -button.  
Kiara watched her mother trying to hit her only female friend with personality from the heap next to the other lions.  
"Wow, I didn't know Vitani is that strong."

"Yeah, me neither.", Nuka said from above Kiara.  
"Nuka? What are you doing here?"  
"I thought it would be safer here and not...there."  
"You know you can't die right?"  
"Hm, don't wanna risk it."

At the other side of the Girl Rock, Sarabis spheres were shooting at Simba at the same time she was attacking him. Simba did his best to dodge the multiple attacks from all sides, until he decided to jump straight into the air.  
"That's way more than I expected, I'll give you that.", Simba said while heavily breathing.  
"Thanks, son. And I'll give you _that_ as an exchange!" All of Sarabis lightspheres were starting to combine their lasers into a huge one and blasted at Simba.  
"Oh mom, that's to much. I'm sorry I can't accept it!", he screamed and shot an energywave out his mouth against the lightsphere's blast. Simba tried to push the laser back, but he noticed that he was to exhausted to do it.  
"I...I can't...", Simba thought and twitched his eyes.  
"Don't give up now." Simba felt a huge boost in his body that gave him the power to push the sphere's blast back. Sarabi stood under the energyclash and noticed that something happened to Simba.  
"Oh you old fool...I knew you are here." While Simba was pushing his attack more and more, Sarabi teleported behind him.  
"Why don't you say hello to your old wife?" Sarabi smiled and kicked Simba with everything she got away, that even Mufasas spirit flew out his sons body and back into the air. Because Simba was away from his position, the lightsphere's blast broke through his remaining energyblast and right into the sky at Mufasa.  
"Dad, no!", Simba screamed while falling down and watching the blast hit his father in the sky.  
"I wanted to settle this with our son alone, didn't you get that?"  
"Sa...sarabi..."  
"This will leave you out of this business until I'm done with him." The blast vanished together with Mufasa in the sky and Sarabi slowly levitated with her lightsphere's down.  
"See? There is no way you can beat me. Give up, Mufasa won't save you this time."

"Come on, isn't that a bit macabre? I'm still traumatized!"  
"You're only traumatized from his death? Looks like I'm doing something wrong."  
"Okay, that's enough!", Simba shouted and jumped back on his feet.  
"Did a touch a nerve?"  
"He is my father!"  
"I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU LEFT ME IN AN OLD CAVE!"  
"...but you were old and stuff."  
"Fuck you!" All of her spheres were starting to shoot at the same time at her son to make him dance.  
At the Girl Rock, Vitani and Nala were hitting each other without holding back. While Vitani still got some stamina left to fight, Nala was visible at her limits.  
"Nala...please!"  
"I...won't lose...to a worthless unit..." Nala tried to bare her teeth, but even that was to much for her anymore. Vitani walked up to her and tried to calm her down.  
"You lost...please accept that, Nala. You're still our queen!"  
"How could I...I need to be...the strongest lion. Otherwi...otherwise everyone would laugh about Girl Rock."  
"I think we already passed that line."  
"Fuck you!", Ken shouted from above and tried to make his paw to a fist.  
"They want you, Vitani. You're the new que..."  
"Bullshit.", Vitani said and looked at Nala.  
"What?"  
"Take a look. All these lions here were roo..."  
"I can't turn my neck...to exhausted."  
"Oh, well let me tell you that you're surrounded by everyone. These lios here were rooting for you, not for me. You're the only queen that they accept. They even tried to kill me for you, did you for got that?"  
"Ye..yes. Yes, they did. Thank you, Vitani. You really showed me your heart and for that, I will show you mercy."  
"Mercy?"  
"GO GET HER MY LIONS!", Nala commanded and made everyone jump at Vitani.  
"But don't kill her! That's my mercy, see?", Nala laughed and tried to stand up again. Kiara walked next to her mother and helped her standing up.  
"Thank you, Kiara."  
"Thanks for not killing, Vitani."  
"She's fine...but she has her own mind. Gag her!" While everyone was sitting on Vitani, Nuka was acting like he was holding on to her arm.  
"Look queen, Nala! I'm helping!" But Nala already went back with Kiara into her cave.

The fight between Simba was still going on and giving up was no option for any side. Unlike all of Simbas attacks, Sarabis sphere's didn't waste any of her stamina so she could attack with them without any problem. He tried to find a way to attack his mother between all the dodging, but the spheres were shooting in an order, that there was no easy way out.  
"There is no way...mother doesn't get exhausted. She even talks like I never attacked...how can an anima...she's dead. She notices hits, but doesn't feel pain it all. But Kovus body is still getting damage all the time. Okay, let's see how you handle that.", Simba thought and jumped a bit right under one of the spheres. He spun himself and threw the lightsphere above him with his tail into another one. Two other spheres were still shooting, but way easier to dodge, so he could go straight forward against his opponent.  
"Ha! Pathetic!", Sarabi screamed and ignited the fire under her paws even more, before she started to run torwards him. When they were close to each other, Sarabi raised her claw to attack Simba, but he threw himself on the ground and slided under her.  
"What?!"  
"Why don't you go meet dad?!", Simba yelled and kicked her against her body. Kovus body flew right into the air and Simba jumped after him, as fast as he could. The lightspheres were shooting after him, but the projectiles couldn't keep up with his speed. When Sarabi opened her eyes again, she saw his son flying right in front of her eyes.  
"Don't think that's it! I still have tons of unused energy!"  
"I'm sure you got. Let's see how much of that Kovu can take."  
"How much Kovu can taa...fuck." Simba started to attack with his claws multiple time, but Sarabi completly ignored Kovus health and used as much energy as possible to counter every hit of Simba with her flaming paws. The fire hurt him badly, but he knew he couldn't give up now.  
"You're too proud do give up, aren't you?"  
"You have no idea!", Sarabi said angrily and reached out with one of her paws. The fire on that paw started to switch its color between black and white extremly fast. Simba saw the fire and realized that it's probably his end, if he gets hit by that. A secound later he heared a high sound coming from below and remembered something. Sarabi punched with his claw forward and Simba immediately stopped attacking and dodged to the side. His mother dashed forward and saw her lasers coming towards her.  
"No..."  
"It's over!", Simba screamed, spun himself and kicked Sarabi on Kovus back down, right into the lasers. Sarabi screamed and Kovu fell down on the ground. Simba slowly levitated down and was still breathing heavily.  
"Ha...there you go, mom.", he said and walked to Kovu to see if he was still alive. He laid his head on his chest to if hear his heart was beating.  
"No...oh no..." Sarabis head appeared in the clouds and looked down on Simba.  
"I didn't want to believe it...but there was a chance for you to defeat me and you did it. I'm really...why are you crying?"  
"Be...because of Kovu..."  
"I can feel his heart beating, he's still alive."  
"Yeah! That''s the problem..."  
"Oh come on! Stop hating this guy, he's okay."  
"Hm."  
"Can we go back to me praising you?"  
"Oh right, go on."  
"You're extremly strong without Mufasas help. I'm sure you can stop Zerrath, even if...he finds Scar's spirit? Was that his goal?"  
"Yeah, Mufasa told me about it."  
"Aaaand you're sure that's the best source for information?"  
"Mom."  
"Okay okay...just wanted to point out that he was the guy who wanted to keep Scar alive, because he was his brother and he could _change_. Guess he was...dead wrong, heh?"

"I see you're not in the mood for jokes, right now. Well, I'm feeling great after fighting like this. I'll just leave you here, but you should hurry to bring Kovu back to the Pride Rock if you want him to stay alive."  
"Hm, I guess I'll take a walk instead of running."  
"Your choice.", Sarabi said and disappeared. Simba sighed and lifted Kovu up on his back, before walking back to the Pride Rock. And I'm talking about really really slow walking. 

Back on the Girl Rock, Simba looked around shaked his body to threw Kovu off.  
"Oh right, Nala was alone. I knew I forgot something."

"Hey, Dad!", Kiara said and walked up to him.  
"Hey, Kiara...is it just me or is this way more extrem than usually?"  
"Naw, it's really more extrem."  
"Mhm, oka...is that Vitani bound and gagged?"  
"Yeah, she tried to get you your throne back. She even got her crazy brother Nuka back as a spirit. But don't worry, he doesn't have any powers."  
"Mh, okay. You should free her. By the way, Kovu is alive but I really fucked him up. Hope you don't mind."  
"Kinda expected that."  
"Good girl. Now let me see your mother.", Simba said and walked by Kiara, straight to his wife.  
"Hey, Na..."  
"Don't even try, Simba!", she said and bared her teeth.  
"I won't give you Girl Rock back! You stopped caring about our home when you destroyed it in your fight with Zerrath! I am the queen this place deserves!"  
"Whatever.", Simba said and walked next to Nala to whisper something in her ear. She wide opened her eyes and looked shocked at Simba.  
"Now?!"  
"Now."  
"Hey everyone! That's Pride Rock! I repeat: Pride Rock! All obey Simba!", she said and stopped halfway to the cave.  
"5 minutes and you're in there."  
"O...kay...I hope you're talking a..."  
"I'm not talking about the cave.", Nala said and gave Simba the can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?-look.  
"Grrrrrreat.", he sighed and saw Nala running into their cave. Before going to Nala, Simba walked to Vitani to free her, because he knew how well Kiara does what he says.  
"Thanks, Simba.", Vitani said and streched herself.  
"Thanks to you, Vitani." Vitani was visibly getting red in the face.  
"Even tho you failed miserably and didn't change a thing."  
"Why didn't you stop after my name?"  
"Hey, I'm just honest! What's the problem you outlanders have with honesty? Wow, just like Kovu."  
"Okay, I got it. Just tell me...what do you whisper in Nalas ear to make her calm down?"  
"I'm sure you saw a lot of things with Zira as your mother and Nuka dying in front of your eyes, but the imagination I would give you, would destroy you. Please don't ask."  
"I...think I'll just go then.", Vitani said and walked by Ken who was running towards Simba crying.  
"You ruined it! You ruined e-very-thiiiing."  
"Stop crying, Ken. That's not true, this wasn't Kovus life."  
"I hate you!"  
"Guess I'll contact your old herd, huh?" Ken washed his tears away and walked away angrily. Simba sighed and looked up in the sky.  
"Coming back from a deadly fight with your mother, and everything home is worse than that. That's your life, Simba. But atleast you're good at it." 


End file.
